Witch King
by Naminette
Summary: Pour une fois que Ban accepte d'intervenir dans le monde occulte... il ne s'imaginait pas une seconde que cela allait être un tournant déterminant dans sa relation avec Ginji. Republication d'une fic de 2008
1. Chapter 1

**Auteur : Gal Re**

 **Traduction : Nami-chan**

 **Rating : 18 +**

 **Couple BanxGinji**

 **Warning: Lemon, yaoi**

 **Note : Fic de 2008 que je n'avais jamais posté sur ce site, je l'ai un peu révisée du coup.**

 **Witch King**

 **Part I :**

Ginji frissonna à travers les plis des rubans de prières encerclant son torse, tressés à travers le tissu gris de sa tunique ouverte. Gesticulant avec gêne dans ce costume aéré et translucide, il regardait les inconnus qui discutaient dans une langue étrangère autour de lui. La pièce était large, mais étroite avec un plafond qui s'étendait incroyablement haut dans les ténèbres de sombres chevrons. Assis à la tête de la pièce, encadré par des bougies et une série de ce qu'il présumait être des objets de rituels, Ginji Amano ne pouvait se débarrasser de cette désagréable sensation d'être en exposition comme un quelconque objet.

Quelques visages se tournèrent et sourirent en salutations, alors que Maria entra en passant à travers un rideau perlé, magnifique dans le tissu fluide de sa tunique de sorcière. Elle remarqua l'expression anxieuse de Ginji et souri chaleureusement, elle fit une pause pour murmurer quelques mots à un invité avant de déambuler vers lui en d'élégantes foulés. Heureux de trouver finalement quelqu'un parlant sa langue, Ginji senti quelque peu de son malaise fondre alors que Maria prenait un coussin pour s'asseoir à côté de lui.

" Est-ce que Ban à bientôt fini ?» demanda-t-il, triturant nerveusement l'un des rubans égarés cascadant sur le devant de la large tunique que Maria avait tenue à ce qu'il porte.

Maria fit un nouveau sourire, à la fois de petite fille et maternel, "Presque." Elle ne manqua pas les mouvements nerveux et un éclat espiègle flasha dans ses yeux. Elle gloussa et se pencha en avant, retirant ses doigts nerveux loin du ruban de prière. "Assure-toi de ne vraiment pas tirer sur celui-là avant que tu ne le veuille vraiment, chéri, " roucoula-t-elle avec un clin d'œil.

"Pourquoi ?" Ginji cligna des yeux, relâchant le ruban rapidement comme si une tête allait pousser dessus et le manger. "Qu'est-ce que ça fait ? C'est dangereux ?"

Maria ricana. "Oh, oui, très dangereux," elle fit un sourire conspirateur. "Tire sur ce ruban en particulier et ton haut tombera littéralement en pièce." Ginji rougi alors que Maria lui pinçait les joues avec une exubérante affection tandis que l'entrée de Ban fit le silence dans la pièce.

Ginji oublia de respirer pendant un instant. Il ne pouvait s'empêcher de regarder avec ravissement combien élégant et distant son partenaire semblait dans le fluide tissu de la robe de cérémonie utilisé par les sorcières. Tellement magnifique, rêvassa Ginji.

Ban se figea dans l'entrée devant le silence hâtif, un soupçon de surprise traversa son expression avant qu'il ne courbe ses épaules et remonte ses lunettes plus haut sur son nez. Éclaircissant sa gorge avec un air narquois Ban se dirigea vers Ginji et Maria, une grimace légère s'installa sur le coin de ses lèvres, douloureusement conscient que la plupart des yeux de cette pièce suivaient sa progression.

"Ok, paye moi sorcière, " souffla Ban quand il s'affala finalement sur un coussin à côté de Ginji, ignorant ostensiblement le reste de la pièce qui retourna lentement dans son faible bruit de fond.

" C'est vraiment de mauvais goût de continuer à faire payer tes gens pour le sang du Roi des Sorcières, Ban-kun," grommela Maria alors qu'elle remettait discrètement une forte somme en liquide entre ses mains.

"Pft, comme si j'en avait quelque chose à faire de _mes gens_ , " marmonna Ban faisant rapidement, et pas très discrètement, le compte du paiement. "Tu nous as engagés comme récupérateur pour retrouver les pouvoirs volés de cette petite sorcière. Si ça n'avait pas été dans ce contexte je l'aurais tout juste laissée vivre sans eux. Elle aurait été mieux comme ça."

"Ban-chan," Dit Ginji doucement, peut certain de quoi dire ou quoi ressentir. Il se dressa devant la dureté professionnelle de Ban face à la souffrance de la petite fille, mais il comprenait aussi combien pouvait être douloureux l'héritage de sa grand-mère en tant que Reine des Sorcières pour lui.

Ban passa un bras rudement autour de son partenaire à l'air refrogné, tapant doucement son poing sur l'épaule de Ginji. "Ne le prend pas comme ça," maugréa Ban avec un sourire insoucieux. "On va bien manger ce soir, alors souri. On vient juste de terminer une mission pleine de succès !" Ginji essaya de retourner le sourire, mais sentit soudainement les muscles dans le biceps fermés autour de lui tressaillir. D'intenses yeux bleus regardèrent à travers le cercle de lunettes violettes pour courir le long du corps de Ginji pour l'examiner. "Pourquoi diable porte tu ça ?"

Ginji rougi. "Hein ? Mais Maria-san a dit…"

"Maria," Grogna Ban, irrité. Maria se contenta de ricaner, donnant aux cheveux en piques de Ban une caresse affective avant de se lever pour partir.

"Beaucoup de personnes sont venu ici ce soir pour supporter la famille," dit-elle, toujours souriante, mais ayant pris un ton plus sérieux. "Je sais ce que tu ressens à propos de ces choses, mais pour la famille de la sorcière cet événement a été réellement éprouvant. S'il te plait tient toi bien, Ban-kun." Elle sautilla d'une allure joyeuse pour aller discuter avec un vieux couple du côté opposé de la pièce.

Ginji restait fixe à côté de la forme tendu de Ban, volant parfois des regards en coin sur le visage de son partenaire, qui demeurait figé et distant ave un regard dur. Après quelques instant Ginji s'éclairci la gorge bruyamment et força un ton insouciant dans sa voix, "Doit on partir maintenant Ban-chan ?"

"Nan, je dois rester jusqu'à ce que la gosse reprenne connaissance," marmonna Ban sans y prêter attention, tirant une cigarette et allumant maladroitement son briquet. Son regard effleura par-dessus la tête de Ginji, sur le côté, regardant partout sauf lui directement. Il regarda finalement juste dans le lointain et soupira, remonta ses lunettes sur son nez et prit une longue bouffé de sa cigarette.

"Combien de temps cela va il prendre ?" Ginji se sentait confus devant le dégoût que ressentait Ban devant quelque chose d'aussi banal qu'un étrange costume.

"Sait pas, ça peut prendre toute la nuit," grommela Ban, rencontrant par inadvertance le regard de son partenaire blond avant de le détourner en hâte de nouveau. Il s'en retourna à resserrer les bandages sur sa main là où il s'était fait la saignée pour le rituel de la fille, et ne releva pas le regard.

Ginji changea de position sur son coussin, examinant le planché sur le sol, ses oreilles enregistraient chaque battement des signaux électriques contractant les muscles du cœur de Ban, augmentant en fréquences. " Alors, allons-nous rester chez Maria cette nuit ?"

"Hein ?" Ban pencha sa tête en direction de Ginji, la cigarette pendant mollement de sa bouche. "Quoi ? Non. Nous dormirons dans la voiture."

Bien qu'en apparence son expression ne change jamais, le pouls de Ban continuait d'augmenter et le sang de Ginji se réchauffa dans ses veines, s'assortissant au tempo du rythme bourdonnant qui s'insinuait dans sa tête. Ginji sentit son corps réagir involontairement dans une réponse conditionnée aux signaux familier qu'il recevait. Sans pouvoir l'atteindre, mais en dehors de contacts physiques, la proximité de l'aura battante de Ban combinée avec la réalité de sa beauté physique et son pouvoir brut, étourdi Ginji avec un assaut de désir. Un faible crépitement électrique étincela d'une main qui serra le coussin sous lui. Ban regarda en direction du lui suspicieusement.

Il se leva abruptement, marmonnant quelque chose à propos de besoins d'air frai et fila en dehors de la pièce hâtivement. Ginji s'accrocha à l'arrière-goût de leur brève escalade, regardant fixement après la forme disparaissant. Se sentant embarrasser d'être laissé seul dans une pièce pleine d'étrangers et déchiré entre l'envi de suivre Ban et la peur d'être trop collant, Ginji n'entendit jamais les léger pas qui l'approchaient.

Sa rêverie fut interrompue par le timide ricanement d'une fille. Surprit, Ginji se tourna pour voir deux jeunes, et jolies filles qui se tenait devant lui. L'une d'elle parla rapidement en Allemand ; sa compagne se tourna vers Ginji avec un rougissement et dit, "Elle voudrais savoir si cela est vrai que vous êtes l'Empereur de la foudre."

Ginji cligna des yeux avec une surprise la plus complète. "Euh, je crois - pas vraiment - Je ne suis plus cette personne, " dit-il avec un peu de honte, sentant une rougeur d'embarras. Comment se fait-il que quelqu'un d'un autre pays connaisse même son nom ?

Les yeux de la fille aux cheveux noirs s'écarquillèrent d'appréciation et elle ricana avant de reprendre en Allemand à son amie rousse, qui traduisit. "C'est-ce que nous pensions. Vous êtes plus jeunes et plus beau que ce que nous pensions par contre."

Ginji ne pouvait réfléchir à quoi répondre, il rit anxieusement. Les deux filles s'installèrent de chaque côté de lui. La fille aux cheveux sombre avança une main tentative pour toucher l'un des rubans de prières tisser à travers les plis de sa tunique avec émerveillement. Son homologue s'assit avec les genoux ramenés contre sa poitrine, un bras reposant sur eux, et regardant Ginji analytiquement. "Ils disent vous êtes dangereux et violent. Aussi que vous avez tué beaucoup de gens," continua la rouquine avec un sourire furtif, son regard ne quittant jamais le visage de Ginji. La panique jaillie en lui. "Difficile à croire avec un visage aussi angélique." Les mains de son amie aux cheveux sombres voyagèrent jusqu'aux épaules de Ginji, massant les muscles les plus larges le long de son cou.

Ginji sentit la vibration annonçant le retour de l'aura de Ban et se tourna pour voir son ami appuyé contre un mur plus loin observant la scène, le visage impassible derrière un nuage de fumée de cigarettes. Le cœur de Ginji bondit avec la certitude que Ban viendrait pour arrêter de la soudaine attaque qu'il subissait. Cela s'effrita quand Ban se contenta de remonter ses lunettes sur l'arrête de son nez et prit une autre longue bouffée, un sourire moqueur s'étalant sur ses lèvres. La rousse fit une pause pour lancer à Ban un prudent regard en coin avant qu'in sourire prédateur ne courbe sa bouche. Ginji eu un mouvement de recul, se sentant acculer par l'étrange attention dans laquelle il se trouvait.

"Bien sûr nous ne pouvions pas en espérer moins de notre Roi, " ronronna-t-elle, "Capturer quelque chose comme toi,". Ses yeux verts brillèrent intensément. "Lui-as-tu déjà te laisser le faire ?"

"Faire quoi ?" s'étouffa Ginji, peut certain d'avoir compris. Clôturant les contacts de la rousse, ses doigts effleurèrent légèrement sa joue. Il se retira uniquement pour se retrouver plus entre les mains de son amie brune, qui massait toujours son dos d'une manière pas du tout déplaisante. Ginji lança un autre regard incertain à Ban, qui maintenant semblait les ignorer complètement, plongé dans une profonde conversation avec l'un des invités. Ginji paniqua devant ce à quoi Ban pourrait penser ou que Ban n'en ait rien à faire. Il capturait des soupçons de bleu qui lançait d'occasionnels regards rieurs en direction de Ginji derrière de sombres lunettes.

La tunique lâche de Ban s'ouvrait le long de son torse, et Ginji pouvait voir les séduisant contours de son dos et de sa poitrine. Peau pale exposée, puis cachée, par les ombres du tissu, se levant et tombant avec chaque respiration. Se détendant sans les mains massant son dos et ses épaules, Ginji senti sa tête s'apaiser sur l'épaule d'une des sorcières étrangères. Il lécha inconsciemment ses lèvres en imaginant toucher la forme affinée de Ban, réellement magnifique. Plongeant son regard dans les ombres du plafond, il prit une lourde respiration, l'étourdissant. Tout le monde pouvait voir à quel point Ban était beau à en briser le cœur.

"Tu as l'air confortable," Une voix perplexe brisa à travers le brouillard blanc recouvrant son esprit. Il se tourna pour trouver Ban Midô assis quelques pas plus loin avec un air d'innocence feint. Masquant difficilement l'éclat démoniaque dans ses étonnants yeux bleus, il regarda pleinement et admirativement Ginji, froissé et rougissant, entre les mains de deux jeunes sorcières. Les pensées de Ginji tournoyèrent, désorientées. Quant Ban était-il venu vers lui ? C'était-il évanoui ? Combien de temps ? Pendant un instant il pensa avoir été touché par le Jagan de Ban, mais en prenant conscience de sa position il réalisa que les filles et leurs attentions étaient bien réelles.

"Tu m'a laissé, "Murmura Ginji d'une voix rauque avec une légère moue.

"Tu avais l'air de bien t'amuser tout seul," ricana Ban, balayant Ginji de ses yeux avec le même air d'arrogante fierté il montrait chaque fois qu'il regardait Ginji se battre. "A tu besoin d'être sauvé ?"

"Non," grogna Ginji, irrité devant la désinvolture de Ban et combattant les vagues de plaisir confortable roulant à travers lui alors que la sorcière aux cheveux sombres massait ses tempes en petit cercles. La rousse leva une de ses mains reposée et commença à lui masser les mains avec une huile à la senteur sucrée, malaxant chaque articulations.

Les yeux de Ban se rétrécirent, scintillant comme de la glace sur la main de Ginji. "Oi. Qui a dit que tu pouvais faire ça ?"

La rouquine se figea au milieu de son action et retira ses mains vivement. "C'est bénin, il n'y a rien qui pourrait-"

Un lent et inintelligible grognement émana d'entre les dents serrées de Ban. "Je me moque de combien le sort et faible, personne ne le touchera avec cette saloperie."

L'humeur de Ban vibra de manière audible dans les oreilles de Ginji, se mélangeant à sa propre confusion pour former une ennuyeuse douleur dans sa tête. La fille brune remarqua le changement d'humeur et fit une pause dans ses gestes, mais garda ses mains gentiment sur les côtés de la tête de Ginji, qu'il réalisa avait fini sur ses genoux.

La rousse semblait décontenancée. "C'est votre droit évidement."

Ban souffla avec dérision. " Ne fait pas de suppositions." Les deux filles se tendirent alors que Ban retira ses lunettes d'un mouvement fluide. Ignorant leur peur piquante, Ban regarda directement Ginji, qui sentit son propre souffle plongé avec un serrement de désir chaud alors qu'il se prenait dans ses tréfonds bleus amoureusement. "Approche toi," dit Ban avec une soudaine chaleur, ce changement abrupt vers un ton plus chaleureux surprit les deux femmes à côté d'eux.

Il fut étonné de trouver son corps inerte à répondre, mais Ginji se traîna vers Ban désespérément, retombant sur sa poitrine et apprécia la légère, et confidente embrassade qui l'accueillit. Ban parla rapidement dans un Allemand profond et rugueux par-dessus l'épaule de Ginji, envoyant des grondements à travers son torse jusque dans le corps de Ginji, faisant s'agiter son cœur.

Ginji fondit dans la sensation du corps de Ban alors qu'il s'émerveillait à nouveau de la culture, l'intellige et de l'assurance de son amant. Un bref échange entre Ban et les filles s'en suivi, se terminant heureusement par un léger soubresaut de gloussements avant que les filles ne se lèvent et partent. Ginji regarda pour voir la rousse lui souffler un baiser avant de prendre le bras de son amie et de trotter plus loin.

"Allons-nous en d'ici," marmonna Ban, attrapant Ginji par le poignet et l'entraînant par une porte sur le côté avec des pas déterminés. Ginji se laissa guider jusque sous le porche d'un jardin intérieur. Le chemin couvert longeait le jardin, une marre reflétait la lumière de la lune alors que l'air frais de la nuit donna la chair de poule à Ginji. Avant qu'il ne puisse demander ou allaient-ils ou que venait il de se passer, Ban le tirait rudement vers l'autre extrémité de la cour, de longues foulées couvraient la distance avec une rapidité qui laissa Ginji trottiner pour parvenir à suivre.

Ils s'arrêtèrent subitement dans un coin sombre. De puissantes mains saisirent Ginji, plaquant son dos violemment contre un mur alors que Ban le bloquait avec son corps. Le cri bref de Ginji fut tût par la bouche chaude de Ban réclamant la sienne dans un urgent et profond baiser. Les pensées de Ginji furent déséquilibrées par l'envie et il retourna la passion de Ban avec son propre enthousiasme, glissant ses mains dans les plis de la tunique de Ban pour caresser la dure et chaude poitrine qu'il admirait.

Chaque contraction de muscles, chaque neurone qui s'activaient dans le corps de Ban envoyaient des flux de désir s'écraser sur Ginji, son propre corps se réveillait pour rencontrer la rapide ascension comme une variété de courants absorbés à travers sa peau. Ginji pouvait identifier la signature bioélectrique de Ban n'importe où. Dans des moments comme celui-ci, proches et frénétiques, Ban pouvait le rendre ivre avec un désir délirant sans même lever un doigt pour le toucher. Une série de petites étincelles craquèrent sur son corps, suscitant un faible et lent rire de Ban qui plaça ses mains sur celles de Ginji, les interrompant dans l'exploration de sa poitrine, pour les poser fermement contre le mur au-dessus de sa tête.

"Contrôle toi, " murmura Ban avec un doux sourire, son corps se courbant sur le sien.

Ginji sentit ses muscles lui faire mal et son sang battre. "Force moi, " souffla-t-il à travers ses lèvres rougies, bougeant son poids contre le corps Ban, s'assurant qu'il puisse le sentir ici.

Ban inspira finement, un mauvais sourire se répandant sur ses traits devant la teneur désespéré de la requête. Ginji sentit le désir de son amant augmenter encore. Des mains glissèrent le long de ses bras étendus pour encercler son visage, atteindre ses cheveux et l'attirer dans un autre baiser profond. La langue de Ban glissait avec celle de Ginji en de fermes et délicieuses caresses avant de briser le contact à contre cœur. La bouche de Ginji restait légèrement entrouverte, sa tête toujours tendue vers l'avant alors que la bouche de Ban s'éloignait douloureusement de lui. Il émit une plainte, puis ouvrit ses yeux pour plonger dans ces intenses joyaux bleus qui lui semblaient réservé à lui seul.

Maintenant le contact du regard, Ban souri à nouveau et tâtonna brièvement une porte sur le côté ; parvenant à l'ouvrir, il entraîna Ginji dans les ténèbres. Une fois que la porte était bien fermer à clé, Ban donna à son ami une bousculade paresseuse et délibérée, le repoussant contre un mur. Le retenant à longueur de bras, buvant l'air désireux sur le visage de Ginji pendant un instant, il bougea vers la chaleur de celui-ci, utilisant son corps pour se presser contre lui.

Se tenant soumis et ouvert, la chair de Ginji frissonnât alors que la chaleur de Ban enveloppait la sienne. De rudes mains descendirent contre lui, attrapant des poignées pleines des rubans de prières enroulés autour du torse de Ginji. "Je déteste vraiment ces saloperies," railla Ban vicieusement, arrachant le tissu de la poitrine de Ginji en un seul mouvement, envoyant des morceaux voler à ses pieds comme des confettis. Une bouche chaleureuse suivit, suçotant la peau fraîchement exposé de la poitrine nue. Ginji hoqueta sèchement, son dos s'arqua et ses mains s'empêtrèrent d'elles même dans une masse de cheveux brun.

"Enlève le reste," ordonna Ban, haletant lourdement contre la peau de Ginji alors que sa langue faisait le chemin d'un téton durci à l'autre.

Ginji rougi devant le commandement, ressentant une désagréable modestie avant d'obéir. Il défaisait intentionnellement les fermetures en de lents et prudents mouvements, il s'excita quand il sentit Ban s'arrêter pour regarder ce qu'il restait de ses vêtements tombés à ses pieds.

Ban encercla l'érection de Ginji avec une poigne ferme pendant que les doigts de son autre main passaient derrière son cou, s'assurant de toujours voir son visage. Il fit quelques lentes caresses le long de la chair brûlante, déjà collante et humide. Il frotta le généreux amoncellement de liquide en cercle contre le bout sensible, Ban se pencha sur l'oreille de Ginji et ronronna, "Tant que ça déjà ? Ces filles devaient vraiment bien s'occuper de toi, hmmm?"

Ginji bégaya quelques mots de protestation avant que Ban ne pousse deux doigts dans sa bouche. Ginji gémis et suça docilement, les yeux tombant à demi clos sous l'examen bleu de Ban, révélant ses sensations alors que le brun continuait de le masturber avec de lents mouvements. Ban rit doucement, "Devrai-je aller les chercher pour toi Ginji ? Tu voudrais l'une d'elle, où bien les deux ?" Ginji gémi plaintivement, contenant de sucer les doigts battant rythmiquement le long de sa langue. " Ou voudrais-tu que je regarde pendant que tu-"

Avec un profond et guttural grognement de frustration, Ginji se jeta violemment contre Ban, roulant le long du mur jusqu'à ce qu'ils aient échangé de position. Il attrapa ferment la tête de Ban avec ses deux mains et l'embrassa aussi durement et profondément que ce qu'il le pouvait, essayant de boire en lui désespérément.

Quand il s'arrêta finalement, les yeux de Ban brillant d'un éclat démoniaque devant lui. Rougissant pendant un moment devant le pénétrant regard sans parole, Ginji avança ses mains tremblantes pour défaire les liens maintenant en place la tunique de Ban, légèrement honteux avec la réalisation qu'il se tenait entièrement nu alors que Ban avait encore tous ses vêtements.

Les mains de Ban bougèrent, le pétrirent, causant à Ginji de perdre pied à nouveau. Un petit cri et les doigts de Ban frottaient à nouveau l'intérieur de sa bouche humide. Il avait seulement réussi à élargir maladroitement le haut de la tunique, exposant la clavicule de Ban, quand il retrouva une nouvelle fois son dos pressé contre le mur. Il était juste sur le point d'en finir, mais Ban se stoppa soudainement, le serra fermement dans ses bras et susurra chaudement dans son oreille,

"Non, pas tout de suite." Ginji tressailli dans ses bras, se cala entre le mur et le corps de Ban alors que de l'électricité claquait dans l'air.

Ban glissa ses doigts au bout de la langue haletante de Ginji, glissant la sienne pour combler le vide entre les lèvres du blond. Il lui remonta une jambe et la guida autour de sa taille, tenant la cuisse fermement sur son côté alors qu'il introduisait un doigt moite dans le corps fou de son partenaire. Ginji gémi dans la bouche de Ban alors que d'autres doigts allaient nonchalamment autour de son entrée ; Ban bloqua son corps alors qu'il essayait de bouger ses doigts pour augmenter la stimulation. Les lèvres entrouvertes, Ban respira irrégulièrement contre le cou de Ginji, y léchant le creux en insérant un troisième doigt plus bas. Dis-moi ce que tu veux Ginji, " souffla Ban, un air de ravissement et de fierté dansait à travers ses yeux pendant que Ginji ruait et se cambrait sous les sensations qui l'attaquaient, essayant désespérément de retenir son orgasme.

Les pensées de Ginji fusaient, délirantes. Seul Ban pouvait lui faire ça. Dans le château infini il devait diriger, parce que dans cet endroit brisé seul les plus fort pouvaient gouverner et il était le plus fort sans égal. Personne n'avait pu le battre, personne ne pouvait battre Raitei, ni même le toucher, jusqu'à ce qu'il rencontre Ban Midô. Maintenant qu'il était avec Ban, il n'avait plus à diriger.

Ginji touchait de ses doigts le long du dos de Ban, appréciant le contact des muscles qui se tendaient et se relâchaient dessous ses phalanges. A la minute ou Raitei avait été vaincu, tu m'as eu moi, tu peux m'avoir à chaque fois, n'importe où, et de la façon dont tu le souhaites. Pensa-t-il.

"Gin-ji," grogna Ban avec impatiente.

Ginji soupira, sa tête se renversa exposant son cou et il chercha son souffle, "Ce que tu veux Ban-chan. Ce que tu veux." Tout ce que Ban voulait lui faire était bien avec Ginji. Ban était le seul qui en avait mérité le droit. Ginji avait trouvé quelqu'un de plus fort, et le plus fort commandait toujours.

Ban le pénétra doucement, poussant Ginji à se contorsionner contre la sensation. Enchanté de l'air presque vulnérable de passion traversant les joues de Ban pendant qu'il entrait en lui, Ginji s'avança pour tenir délicatement le visage de Ban entre ses mains, le transportant dans un doux baiser plein d'adoration et de convoitise. Ban gémi, ondulant rythmiquement en Ginji avec de dur poussées, collant son dos nu répétitivement contre le mur. Ginji remonta consciemment son autre jambe dans la prise de Ban, écartant encore plus ses jambes pour permettre à son amant un meilleur accès pendant qu'il se laissait suspendre entre la chaude énergie de Ban et le mur froid. De puissants doigt s'enfoncèrent dans les cuisses de Ginji quand Ban pressa leur corps ensemble avec de plus en plus de force, encore et encore.

"Touche toi," Dit Ban, sortant Ginji de sa transe jouissive de leur mouvement. Ginji cligna des yeux, surprit d'avoir pu oublier. Son érection restait pleine, luisante et suivait les mouvements entre eux. Avec hésitation il l'atteint pour se caresser. Dès le moment ou le bout de ses doigts passèrent sur sa propre peau il se senti sur le point de venir à nouveau. Sifflant, il commença à arrêter lorsque Ban grogna dans son oreille, "Non, ne t'arrête pas."

"Si je fais ça, je vais-" Ginji commença à protester. Ban laissa descendre une jambe au sol enroula sa main autour de l'organe tendu de Ginji, le frottant vigoureusement.

"Tu ne veux pas ?" murmura-t-il contre l'oreille de Ginji, poussant la tête du blond à partir en arrière avec un cri.

"Tu as dit-"

"J'ai dit, est-ce que tu le veux ?" le souffle de Ban était chaud et rapide, chaque pénétration gagnant en élan.

"O-oui, Ban-chan. Je veux-," Ginji essayait de répondre à travers sa gorge nouée par l'intensité des sensations avant que son corps ne se convulse et qu'il se libère entre les doigts agiles de Ban.

Il sentit le sourire de Ban contre son cou avant qu'il ne fasse une petite morsure sur la peau tendre de l'endroit. Il remonta Ginji pour le suspendre une fois de plus contre le mur, il s'introduisit avec encore plus de force en son amant murmurant, "Que veux-tu Ginji ?"

Les doigts de Ginji griffèrent le tissu de la tunique de Ban et il cria son nom encore et encore alors que la pression augmentait dans son corps qui atteint une sorte différente d'orgasme avant que Ban ne se fige finalement, tressaille et vienne en lui.

Avec un soupire les deux glissèrent vers le sol, toujours enroulé dans une lâche étreinte.

TBC


	2. Chapter 2

**Auteur : Gal Re**

 **Traduction : Nami-chan**

 **Rating : 18 +**

 **Couple BanxGinji**

 **Warning: yaoi graphique pouvant choquer certaines personnes.**

 **Witch King**

 **Part II :**

Le sol était froid. L'air gelée lui glaçait le sang depuis la surface dure en dessous de lui, s'infiltrant à travers sa robe, le pénétrant jusqu'à l'os. Son épaule commença à lui faire mal contre le froid et il frissonna malgré lui. Ginji se réveilla à quelques centimètres du bout de ses doigts.

Ban se refrogna, les sourcils plissés en concentration, ne se faisant pas assez confiance pour regarder. Malédiction. Comment avait-il pu se laisser absorber comme ça ? Il n'avait pas l'intention d'emmener Ginji plus loin dans la maison. Ils devaient partir, avant qu'il ne fasse quelque chose qu'il pourrait regretter.

De solides bras musclés l'entourèrent, irradiant d'une chaleur constante qui dissipèrent les confins de son froid. "Ban-chan, tu as froid ?"

Ban ouvrit un seul œil et regarda la douce expression de son homologue blond, pleine d'intensité et d'adoration. "Pourquoi es-tu celui qui me réchauffe ?" Ban jeta un œil sur la forme nue de Ginji pendant que des vagues de chaleur lui parvenaient de son corps, le corps de Ban se détendit contre sa propre volonté dans le confort qu'il y trouvait.

"Parce que je suis un vrai radiateur," pépia Ginji, donnant à son partenaire une pression enjouée. "Du moins c'est-ce que tu dis toujours."

Ban retourna l'étreinte brièvement, puis offrit à Ginji un baiser rassurant avant de briser le contact, se redressant sur ses pieds. Il regarda sa vielle chambre d'un coup d'œil, les livres reposant toujours sur les mêmes étagères, mais quoi qu'il en soit, il restait peut de lui ici. "On doit y aller Ginji," dit-il avec un soupir. "Je n'aime pas être ici."

Ginji marcha en direction du lit, prenant connaissance de la chambre avec un air de ravissement impressionné. "Est-ce que c'est ta chambre ?"

"Ouais," répondit Ban, secouant la tête avec un petit sourire en coin devant l'inexplicable habilité qu'avait Ginji de juste savoir les choses. Mais maintenant il savait qu'il n'avait plus à être surpris par l'étrange précision de l'intuition de son partenaire. Il ramassa le pantalon de Ginji au sol et le lui lança. " Rhabille-toi, nous allons aller dormir dans la voiture."

"Pourquoi ?" Ginji fronça les sourcils, regardant son pantalon avec réticence, serrant le tissu légèrement entre ses mains. "C'est la maison de Maria. C'est ta chambre et il y a un vrai lit ici. Ban-chan, pourquoi est tu fâché ?" les grands yeux sombres de Ginji le transpercèrent, naïfs et pleins d'inquiétudes. Il ramassa un bout déchiré du costume de cérémonie qu'il portait et l'enroula nerveusement autour d'un doigt.

Ban parcouru la distance entre eux en deux foulés. Retirant le ruban de prière des mains de Ginji il le jeta plus loin avec dégoût. "Ne touche pas ce truc." Il essayait de garder sa voix aussi douce que possible, mais réussi quand même à faire tressaillir Ginji. C'était la dernière chose qu'il souhaitait faire.

De grands yeux marron le fixèrent avec une intensité perturbante. Ginji passa une main ferme autour du poignet de Ban et le tira sur le lit. Refusant de tomber sur lui, Ban enjamba Ginji sur le bord, il regardait l'air moqueur sur le visage de Ban pendant qu'il lui caressait le bras calmement. Ginji maintint ce regard pendant un moment avant de parler. "Ban-chan, de quoi as-tu peur ?"

Ban eu un regard noir. "Ooh, fou moi la paix !" il repoussa Ginji sur le lit avec un rebond. Il marcha vers la commode la plus proche et fouilla le contenu hâtivement, ne cherchant rien en particulier, ignorant les piques de ses sens alors que les yeux de son partenaire perçaient un trou dans son dos.

Que diable était-il supposé lui dire ? Que ce stupide truc qu'il portait pouvait être utilisé dans un rituel magique ? Que ces putains de rubans qu'il continuait de traiter comme de stupides jouets avertissaient chaque sorcière dans le bâtiment que Ginji est la propriété de Ban ? Que Ban avait juste a marmonner quelques mots pour déclencher le sort qui pourrait rendre cela réel ? Il ne voulait pas avoir à y penser. Ça le dégoûtait, ça le tentait ; ça lui donnait mal à la tête et serait son cœur.

" Crois-moi, ce n'est pas sûr ici," grommela Ban, répondant à la question silencieuse. Comment était-il supposé lui dire sans exposer toutes les choses infâmes que ces circonstances lui donnaient envi de faire à Ginji ? L'atmosphère lui montait à la tête. Il avait besoin de partir, loin du parfum de la magie. Ce serait trop facile.

Ginji soupira avec un lourd grognement. La pièce resta silencieuse pendant encore quelques instants avant qu'il n'annonce joyeusement. "Je vais prendre une douche."

"Bordel Ginji !" Ban martela son poing dans le mur adjacent, fissurant le plâtre. "Tu n'as pas entendu ce que je-" Ban se tut alors qu'il se tournait pour bloquer ses yeux dans ceux de son partenaire, sa forme fine, musclée appuyée contre l'encadrement de la porte de la salle de bain limitrophe, nu sans aucune gêne, retournant son regard avec un sourire illuminant le monde.

"Ban-chan, tu n'as pas à me le dire. Mais c'est la maison de Maria. Elle ne permettrait pas qu'il t'arrive quelque chose." Il s'égaya. "Je ne permettrais pas qu'il t'arrive quelque chose."

Ban détourna le regard, dégonflé. Il ne pouvait soutenir de la regarder comme ça, ne pouvait soutenir sa rage contre tant de tendresse. Cette indéchiffrable et sincère qualité qui faisait de Ginji le centre de son monde. Il entendit les pas légers de Ginji l'approcher. Ban garda son regard fixé sur le sol, mais autorisa son ami à le prendre par la main et à le conduire. "Tu te sentira mieux après une douche Ban-chan."

Ban se figea, son humeur morose se brisa en irritation. Tirant sa main de la légère poigne de Ginji, il tournoya dans la direction opposée. "Mince non ! Tu sais ce que je ressens à propos de ça ! Toi, moi, eau, seuls ? Ah ! Je peux voir la nécrologie d'ici : idiot trouvé mort dans une maison de banlieue après s'être tapé un câble électrique vivant sous l'eau courante."

Ginji fit un rire embarrassé. "Ah, ouais. Ce n'est pas comme si je pouvais vraiment te tuer."

"Ce n'est pas ça."

Un rougissement barra son visage et il envoya ses yeux sur le côté honteusement. "Je le promet, juste une douche Ban-chan. Pas d'accidents."

Ban se posa, sa voix s'adoucie. "Après, tu iras dormir dans la voiture ?"

"Cela fait longtemps depuis que nous n'avons eu l'occasion de dormir dans un vrai lit."

"D'accord, fait ce que tu veux. Je dormirais dans la voiture." Râla Ban, sa tête tourna d'un coup sec sur le côté, refusant de le regarder.

Ginji se refrogna, mais ne dit rien. A la place il prit Ban silencieusement pas la main une fois de plus et le conduisit dans la salle de bain.

L'assaut de l'intense lumière lui fit cligné des yeux. Il expira profondément et s'appuya contre la porte pendant que Ginji commençait à faire courir l'eau. Le dos de Ban frissonnait de tension, son esprit se fondant dans le chaotique fouillis que ses pensées supposaient depuis la première fois qu'il avait vu Ginji dans le costume traditionnel du prince consort, le texte le long de chaque ruban officialisant en des termes très certains le prince consort de qui il était supposé appartenir.

A quoi pouvait bien penser Maria ? Pensait-elle que c'était amusant ? Ban soupira profondément et laissa retomber sa tête contre la porte pour regarder avec des yeux vides le plafond criard. Non, il ne pouvait pas aller blâmer la sorcière pour ses problèmes. Si Maria savait combien Ban pouvait être vraiment odieux, elle n'aurait jamais mis Ginji dans une situation si provocante.

Des mains prirent possession des fils de sa tunique, le sortant de ses pensées avec un sursaut. Ginji s'arrêta, fixa Ban un instant, puis fit un sourire rassurant avant de recommencer à défaire la rangée de fermetures. Il continua jusqu'au pantalon de Ban, le libérant de ses vêtements rapidement. Le tissu s'ouvrit, glissa, s'accrocha précairement à son corps par un os iliaque. Ginji glissa ses mains le long de la taille de Ban, brossant ses doigts sur le ventre de Ban, poursuivit sur ses hanches, massant le long de ses cuisses. Il se pencha, se rapprochant encore d'avantage. Ban se tendit puis se relaxa sous les attentions de Ginji pendant que celui-ci remontait des baisers le long des côtes de Ban, jusqu'à sa poitrine. Il commençait à se sentir flotter. De doux cheveux blonds chatouillèrent le nez de Ban alors que Ginji faisait de petites morsures le long de son sternum provocant un faible grognement chez son captif. "Je croyais que s'était supposé être une simple douche."

"Nous ne sommes pas encore sous l'eau," murmura Ginji alors qu'il plaçait un téton entre ses dents et commençait à suçoter le durcissant bout de chair.

Le dos de Ban se cambra avec le plaisir et il s'établi à apprécier les sensations pendants quelques minutes. Quand les mouvements de Ginji devinrent plus agressifs Ban attrapa rudement une poignée de cheveux blonds et amena les lèvres de son partenaire à rencontrer les siennes, poussant sa langue profondément dans la bouche ardente. Enroulant un bras autour de sa taille, Ban pressa Ginji contre la porte et caressa quelques mèches de cheveux tendrement entre ses doigts pendant que sa langue glissait contre celle de Ginji avec amusement, appréciant son contact. Ginji avait toujours un goût incroyable. Une fois que Ginji se détendit dans son étreinte, Ban allégea le contact, se retirant lentement, caressant tendrement son visage et son cou alors que le contact se brisait. Les yeux de Ginji clignèrent un petit flash de surprise passa en coup de vent sur ses traits devant l'arrêt soudain. Ban lui montra un large sourire.

"Ok, à la douche maintenant." Ban se tourna et vérifia la température de l'eau, qui était déjà chaude depuis plusieurs minutes, embuant les miroirs. "C'est prêt," dit-il, poussant un Ginji toujours rougissant et silencieux vers la baignoire fumante. Ginji fit un pas dedans et se plaça sous le flot continu, avant de regarder Ban, le désir toujours affiché sur son visage. Ban lui lança un regard noir. Souviens-toi, je ne te touche plus une foi dedans."

Ginji cligna des yeux à nouveau, fit un sourire plaisant puis lui tendit sa main. "C'est d'accord, viens là."

Jetant un regard prudent à son joyeux partenaire, Ban entra lentement sous le flot d'eau chaude, ses cheveux tombèrent autours de son visage et dans ses yeux. Immédiatement, les mains de Ginji frottèrent sa poitrine. Ban les retira vivement et les tint fermement dans les siennes.

"Qu'est-ce que je viens juste de dire à propos de ça ?"

"Je ne vais rien faire Ban-chan, " dit doucement Ginji. "Je veux prendre soin de toi."

"Tu vas devoir prendre soin de moi dans une tombe prématurée si tu n'arrêtes pas."

"Je ne laisserais pas échapper de décharges si je te nettoie." La tête de Ginji pencha en avant, reposant légèrement contre la poitrine de Ban. Il se sentait au chaud, comme toujours.

Ban lança à Ginji en regard soupçonneux à travers l'amoncellement de cheveux mouillés. Ginji s'avança et retira quelques mèches de ses yeux, fixant Ban avec une expression sereine. Ce voyou avait un air trop fiable. Ban soupira. Comment avait-il pu se laisser fourvoyer comme ça ? D'un autre côté, il ne devait pas être si surprit. C'était Ginji après tout, et en dehors de sa capacité à connaître les choses intuitivement, son étrange ami blond semblait obtenir ce qu'il voulait plus souvent qu'il n'y paraisse. Il n'y avait aucun intérêt à le combattre et aucune raison de le corriger pour quelque chose qu'il n'avait pas encore fait.

Ban soupira à nouveau, vaincu. "Fait ce que tu veux."

Ginji se glissa derrière, passa ses bras autour de Ban, l'étreignant doucement. Il le retint juste quelques minutes, son visage enfoui contre le dos de Ban inspirant profondément. Ban jeta sa tête en arrière et laissa l'eau laver son visage et le long de ses épaules. Quand Ginji commença à bouger, il le fit d'abord lentement, frottant la mousse de savon sur la peau et les cheveux. Puis il se mit à masser les muscles tendus et à planter d'occasionnels petits baisers sur le dos et le cou de Ban. Le brun combattait l'instinct de rester tendu et alerte contre le désir de fondre dans les mouvements fermes des mains de Ginji qui soulageaient ses épaules et son dos et descendirent le long de ses bras pour s'attarder sur sa main droite. Ginji remonta la paume ouverte vers ses lèvres et déposa un petit baiser au centre, avant de prendre la main de Ban dans la sienne et de masser contre la paume, caressant les muscles de la paume, frottant le long de chaque doigt. Ban frissonna à la sensation du soin courageux dirigé vers la main maudite, la seule partie de son corps que personne ne souhaitait volontairement toucher.

Ban avala de l'air brusquement quand Ginji bougea vers son autre main, défaisant prudemment le bandage humide, légèrement rouge, exposant la coupure superficielle qu'il avait fait plus tôt pour le sortilège que Maria et son cercle avait lancé. Ginji fronça les sourcils devant la coupure et se blottit dans le cou de Ban avec un baiser. "Ça n'a pas l'air bon, " murmura-il.

"C'est ok," marmonna Ban. "Je mettrais un bandage frai quand nous aurons finis."

Ginji nettoya la paume tendrement, mais la blessure se rouvrit, tachant l'eau de rouge qui cascadait à leurs pieds. "Je suis désolé Ban-chan." Ginji porta la paume à ses lèvres, ferma les yeux et tira la langue pour lécher la blessure.

Les yeux de Ban s'écarquillèrent en pure panique. Il se retourna d'un coup, bloqua Ginji contre le mur avec une main tout en serrant son visage avec une poigne brutale qui força son partenaire à garder la bouche ouverte. "N'avale pas ça," siffla Ban le regardant directement dans les yeux. Les profonds yeux marrons de Ginji étaient grand ouverts sous le choc, mais il parvint à un petit hochement de tête avant que Ban ne le tire sous l'eau par les cheveux. Ban pencha la bouche ouverte de Ginji sous le flot, laissant s'écoulé un petit filet rose jusqu'à ce qu'il redevienne clair. Puis il ramena le visage de Ginji contre le sien et plongea sa langue dans la bouche détendue avec une férocité qui raidit son partenaire. Satisfait que le goût du sang ne soit plus présent, il relâcha sa poigne sur les mèches blonde.

Ginji toussa et cracha, s'éloigna pour s'appuyer contre le mur quand sa bouche et sa tête furent finalement relâchée. Il frotta sa mâchoire et regarda son partenaire comme un chiot maltraité.

"Ban-chan ?"

Quelque part cette étrange intuition que Ginji avait jouait contre lui, les ayant conduit dans le genre de situation exacte qui l'effrayait. Ban détourna le regard devant l'expression blessé de Ginji. Il refusait de se sentir coupable. "Idiot. Tu essayais de te lier toi-même par le sang ?"

Ginji cligna des yeux plusieurs fois puis se redressa avant de retourner vers Ban. "Quoi ?"

"Où étais-tu bordel," Ban se moqua, serrant son poing saignant contre sa poitrine, et ne regardant pas Ginji. Souviens-toi, le sang d'une vrai sorcière, fil de ma volonté, tu comprends ?"

"Lien de sang ?" répéta Ginji, les sourcils remontant sous la confusion.

"C'est comme une formule," marmonna Ban chaudement. "Une méthode pour une sorcière de tenir quelqu'un sous son emprise." Voyant que Ginji ne semblait pas être sensible à la signification, Ban continua avec irritation. "Ce n'est pas bien Ginji."

"Attend, est-ce que ça signifie que cette fille et Uryu sont-"

"Quoi ? ! Oh merde non," Ban fronça le nez de dégoût, crachant les mots. "Comme si jamais je-" voyant la perplexité continue de Ginji, il comprit le détachement et s'éclairci la gorge avec une toux étouffé. Les oreilles brûlantes de honte, il détourna le regard. "Cela dépend de ma volonté, " ajouta-t-il si doucement qu'il n'était pas sûr que Ginji ait entendu.

C'était le cas. Ginji s'enthousiasma et serra Ban dans un câlin d'ours. "Alors tu ne devrais pas t'inquiéter Ban, parce que ça signifie que tu dois le vouloir pour que cela arrive." Ban garda ses yeux détournés, sentant son visage rougir et souhaitant rien de moins que le sol ne s'ouvre pour qu'il puise ramper pour se cacher sous les fondations. Ban toujours dans un lourd silence, l'étreinte de Ginji se relaxa à un plus faible degré. "Oh, je comprends maintenant," sa voix traîna en considération.

Le cœur de Ban martelait dans sa poitrine. Avalant une grosse boule dans sa gorge il sentit les secondes de silences tiquer avec seul le son battant de l'eau contre la céramique remplissant l'air.

Finalement l'instant se brisa et Ginji tira Ban contre lui une fois de plus, mordillant son oreille. "C'est bien Ban-chan."

Ban relâcha le souffle qu'il n'avait pas réalisé qu'il retenait, roulant sur la plante de ses pieds avec la tension qui se dissipait. Il était heureux que Ginji comprenne.

Ginji prit la paume sanglante de Ban dans sa main, avança la blessure vers sa bouche et murmura, "Si tu es la sorcière, alors cela ne peut être mauvais. Tu peux me le faire."

"Non !" Ban cria presque, s'arracha de Ginji et fit quelques pas trébuchants en arrière. "Ginji qu'est-ce que tu fous ?"

"Mais je pensais que tu voulais dire que… tu voulais-" pleurnicha Ginji.

"Ce n'est pas un mariage crétin, c'est un asservissement !" le souffle de Ban venait en d'irrégulière bouffées. S'il te plait ne me fait pas expliqué, pensait-il désespérément.

L'asservissement n'était pas le défaut bien sûr. Depuis des siècles d'autres sorcières c'étaient volontairement liées par le sang à ceux des familles principales, à sa famille. Le lien pouvait prendre de nombreuses formes. Ce pouvait être comme un mariage, un partenariat ou une offre de loyauté, n'importe quel genre de relation désiré par Ban. Cela dépendait de sa volonté, mais comment dire à quelqu'un comme Ginji que sa volonté était centrée sur tout sauf l'amour et la dévotion durant la précédente heure ? Que son esprit était durement concentré sur la seule pensée que les rubans de prières avaient proclamé alors qu'ils s'enroulaient autour de la forme de Ginji pour que le monde voie ; _le mien._

La tête blonde de son partenaire faisait face au sol, un air de détresse jouant sur ses traits. Mordant sa lèvre inférieure, il se pencha en avant, collant ses paumes contre les murs carrelés de la douche de chaque côté de la tête de Ban, le coinçant. "Je veux rester avec toi, " dit-il de façon entrecoupée. "Je me moque de la manière."

Ban ne pouvait que le fixer, ses pensées filant douloureusement devant l'honnêteté de Ginji avant qu'il ne puisse répondre. "Moi je ne m'en moque pas." Ban regarda son partenaire ; incertain de quoi dire ou penser. Il leva une main sur le visage de Ginji, l'eau s'écoulant le long de sa tête et contre ses joues. Ban ne pouvait dire s'il pleurait pendant que d'hésitants yeux marron se bloquèrent dans les sien avec un air de tristesse complète. Il passa avec hésitation le bout de sa langue sur la joue de Ginji, rencontrant un goût de sel. Merde, il avait juste empiré les choses.

Ban caressa le visage de Ginji avec un doigt, regardant son partenaire fermer les yeux et se reposer dans le contact, inspirant profondément. Il est si beau. Il est réel. Il est déjà à moi.

Les sentiments de Ginji, cet instant, absolument tout de lui était attirant et chantait avec plus de vérité que tout ce qu'il avait connu jusqu'à présent en relation avec la magie. Même alors que quelques parties sombres de son être s'enflammaient à l'idée de l'enchaîner et de le garder, il savait que ce n'était pas ce qu'il souhaitait réellement. Quelque chose comme Ginji était rare mais réel ; la magie n'était rien de plus qu'un fantasme. Pourquoi attacher par une illusion quelque chose que vous avez déjà en réalité ?

Savoir ce fait était une chose, être capable de le verbaliser en était une autre. Ban pouvait vaguement entourer ses pensées autour de pourquoi Ginji voudrait être lié si fermement avec lui. Il était certain que son partenaire n'avait pas réellement conscience de ce qu'il demandait. Comment le pouvait-il, alors Ban n'était pas capable d'admettre la raison pour laquelle tout se passerait mal ? Ce serait un lien tordu fait avec un homme tordu et Ginji ne méritait pas un destin comme celui-ci. Ban se pencha et embrassa les lèvres refrognées de Ginji tendrement. Ginji glissa ses bras autour de Ban désespérément en une réponse silencieuse. Ban pressa ses lèvres dans la forêt de cheveux blonds de Ginji. "Tu es trop important. Tu comprends ?"

"Non," Dit humblement Ginji. "Mais je n'ai pas à le faire, c'est suffisant pour moi. J'ai confiance en toi Ban-chan." Il frotta son nez dans le cou de Ban avec affection, encouragement forcé dans sa voix. "Je te fait confiance dans tous les cas."

Ban se laissa aller dans l'étreinte de Ginji, reposant sur la poitrine ferme et lisse de son partenaire, laissant sa tête rester contre les épales tendues, son visage à quelques centimètres de celui de Ginji. Ban regarda fixement le visage de son partenaire qui c'était bloqué dans une rare expression de sérieuse concentration. Ses yeux sombres fixés sur ses doigts glissant comme des plumes sur la poitrine de Ban et son long cou tendu. Ban se sentit drainé, ses pensées étaient un ramassis d'émotions vagues.

Ginji s'arrêta et lança un regard en coin à Ban, son visage solidifié dans une rude expression. Puis il pencha la tête et passa ses lèvres en un halètement brûlant contre la bouche de Ban.

"Qu'est-ce que c'est que cette expression," demanda Ban quand Ginji s'éloigna. Un peu plus de piquant s'installant dans sa voix que ce qu'il avait voulu, sa gêne augmentant devant l'expression de plus en plus morose de Ginji.

"Mmm. Je me concentre, " dit Ginji dans un faible murmure. Il pencha la tête pour lécher la mâchoire de Ban puis glissa une main entre ses jambes.

Ban eu un mouvement de recul, mais Ginji le ramena contre sa poitrine en le tirant par le bras. Le mouvement fit une claque humide quand la peau entra en contact.

"On a déjà discuté de ça," Ban se dressa avec une colère montante, avant que de la culpabilité résiduelle ne l'écrase et qu'il se détende.

Ginji tenait l'homme plus maigre fermement contre sa poitrine, restant parfaitement sans bouger. "Tout ira bien aussi longtemps que tu ne me touche pas en retour Ban-chan."

"Tu dis ça-" Ginji imposa sa bouche sur celle de Ban et frotta avec hésitation une articulation sur le ventre de Ban. Les muscles de celui-ci tremblèrent.

Quand le baiser cessa, Ban brillait, mais le visage de Ginji demeurait impassible. "Laisse-moi faire ça pour toi, " murmura-t-il, ses yeux brillant à travers les lignes dures de son visage avec une passion difficilement contenue.

Ginji fit courir ses lèvres le long du cou de Ban, traîna sur sa clavicule. Il glissa son corps contre celui de Ban pour lui faire face, peau contre peau. Passant une main sèchement dans les cheveux de Ban, Ginji pencha la bouche de son amant sur la sienne et le dévora avidement. Ban regarda dans les intenses yeux sombres qui étudiant son visage pendant qu'ils s'embrassaient. Il ne savait pas trop quoi penser du changement d'humeur de Ginji ; s'il devait plutôt être concerné ou fou de rage. Se concentrer suffisamment longtemps pour se décider devint difficile alors que Ginji commença à bouger sa langue décisivement sur le cou et la poitrine de Ban, pliant lentement ses genoux.

"Je ferais mieux de ne pas voir une seule étincelle, abruti." Ban fit comme si rien n'avait changé, mais il s'avait qu'il n'allait plus être capable de dire non à Ginji après avoir goûté ses larmes.

Ginji passa sa langue le long de l'organe de Ban. "Pas d'étincelles, Ban-chan." Il prit la chair en semi érection dans sa bouche brûlante et humide et commença à sucer très tendrement. Ban s'appuya contre les carreaux frais, les paumes pressées à plat sur ses côtés alors qu'il essayait de se fixer.

Ginji avança ses mains fermement contre les cuisses de Ban, massant doucement les muscles les plus larges alors qu'il tirait et poussait l'érection grandissante de Ban entre ses lèvres, formant à l'occasion de petit cercle le long du bout, jusqu'à la base. Il massa les testicules de Ban alors qu'il variait la pression et passait ses doigts légèrement sous son scrotum, puis il enroula sa main pour l'encercler finalement dans une poigne serrée mais contrôlée.

La poitrine de Ban se soulevait en de lourds halètements pendant qu'il regardait la tête blonde cachée dans son entrejambe continuer à aller et venir et bougeant près de lui, provocant du plaisir à chaque caresse. Ginji frotta sa main contre la cuisse de Ban, écartant d'avantage les jambes de l'homme toujours debout au-dessus de lui avant de remonter pour masser les fesses de Ban. Les yeux fermés avec une délectation alanguie, Ginji donna aux bourses de Ban un lent coup de langue avant de glisser derrière lui. Le blond passa ses dents sous l'une des fesses de Ban alors qu'il caressait son partenaire d'une main ferme. Un seul doigt excita la peau proche de son entrée.

"Je crois que cela compterait comme si c'était moi qui te touchait Ginji," Gémi Ban entre deux halètements, se résignant à l'éventuel besoin que Ginji ait de le prendre.

Ginji souri contre la peau de Ban en continuant à le caresser doucement. "Je ne veux pas que tu fasses quoi que ce soit," dit Ginji à genoux, traînant ses lèvres sur les reins de Ban entrant lentement ses doigts. "Je veux que tu te sentes bien. Juste toi."

Avant que Ban ne puisse comprendre ce que Ginji essayait de dire, il le sentit écarter ses fesses et insérer une langue brûlante entre. Ban inspira sèchement, surprit par la sensation inhabituelle, et tenta instinctivement de se dégager de la prise de son partenaire. Ginji, lui maintint les hanches, pompa son membre durcit plus vigoureusement et introduisit sa langue plus profondément.

"Gin- Que…" Ban était pratiquement délirant avec l'aspect mental et physique de ce que Ginji faisait à son corps. Il sentit ses jambes faiblir, son corps trembla.

Ginji retira ses lèvres de trou étroit de Ban et les remplaça par deux doigts, impriment un lent mouvement de vas et viens, les arquant pour toucher la prostate. "Tu n'aimes pas ça Ban-chan ? " Ginji prit un petit mordillement sur une large portion de la fesse de Ban, innocence et encouragement sucrant sa voix. Ban ne pouvait pas nier que cela le rendait fou. La façon dont la voix de Ginji pouvait sonner si pure alors qu'il lui faisait des choses, et bien, qui ne l'était pas.

Comme Ban ne répondit pas Ginji continua plus doucement, se blottissant contre la peau délicate et chaude. Veux-tu savoir comment je peux l'affirmer ? Par la façon dont ton cœur bas et que tes nerfs s'enflamment Je peux dire quand ton corps aime ce que je suis en train de te faire. " Ban serra les dents d'agacement. Ce salop. Quelques épisodes de leur passé lui revinrent à l'esprit, prenant une nouvelle dimension de compréhension. La voix de Ginji passa à travers les souvenirs, "Mais je ne peux pas dire si tu aimes vraiment. Dans ta tête je veux dire." Ginji commença à sonner embarrassé, mais ses doigts ne s'arrêtèrent pas, entrant et sortant profondément du corps de Ban avec une force montante.

"Quoi, tu voudrais que je demande Ginji ?" parvint à grogner Ban en ramenant son corps tremblant sous contrôle

"Non," répondit faiblement Ginji. "Je veux juste m'assurer que tu me diras quand tu veux que je m'arrête." Sans un mot de plus Ginji remplaça ses doigts avec sa langue et recommença a sondé en fois de plus son entrée avec d'insistantes caresses passionnées. Le dos de Ban s'arqua violement face à l'attaque, son pénis tendus dans la main de Ginji, prêt à exploser. Ses doigts griffèrent contre les carreaux qu'il s'acharnait à garder pour supports. Le sondage et le pompage de Ginji dévirent plus durs et plus profonds, plus demandeurs. Ban se sentit lâcher prise. Il se crispa entre les mains de Ginji et grogna avec le relâchement initial. Ginji revint devant lui, le prit profondément dans sa gorge et suça le reste. Regardant son partenaire le boire à sec avec sérénité, les yeux fermés et gémissant doucement, la poigne de Ban contre le mur se contracta, brisant les carreaux avec un crack bruyant. La poussière de céramique et le plâtre se mélangèrent avec l'eau de la douche, et coulèrent en pluie sur la tête de Ginji.

Ginji se releva sur ses talons, les yeux fermés, gloussant avec un léger sourire sur ses lèvres.

Ban glissa à genoux et lui fit face, essayant de rincer le plâtre des cheveux clairs. "Je suis désolé Ginji, je ne voulais pas, " commença-t-il, haletant lourdement, avec un sourire étourdit.

Les yeux de Ginji demeuraient fermement serrés comme s'il se concentrait, mais un sourire parcourait son visage. "Ce n'est rien Ban-chan," dit-il. "Ça me fait plaisir."

Ban ri joyeusement. Il fit courir ses doigts dans les cheveux de Ginji, et sur son visage, nettoyant les derniers restes de saletés sur son partenaire, les envoyant couler dans les égouts. "Tu aimes bien quand je casse des choses sur ta tête hein ?" il se pencha et embrassa chaque œil fermés en haletant, ses mains caressant le visage de son amant.

Les paupières lourdes de Ginji s'ouvrirent avec engourdissement. Ban se figea quand leur regard se rencontrèrent. "Non. J'aime bien quand tu perds le contrôle." Des brillant yeux dorés le transpercèrent. Les yeux de Raitei. "J'aime bien quand s'est moi qui t'y pousse."

TBC


	3. Chapter 3

**Auteur : Gal Re**

 **Traduction : Nami-chan**

 **Rating : 18 +**

 **Couple : GinjixBan**

 **Warning: Lemon, suggestion de violence**

 **Spoiler mineur Acte 11.**

 **Witch King**

 **Part III :**

"Est-ce que tu as un minimum de contrôle Ginji ?" Ban arqua un sourcil avec scepticisme au-dessus d'yeux bleus rétrécis qui semblait pouvoir voir directement à travers lui. L'adrénaline de Ban venait juste de se fortifier, et ce n'était pas de la façon qu'aurait souhaité Ginji. Le blond fronça les sourcils, s'étant concentré si longtemps à garder l'énergie montante en lui sous contrôle, il avait du mal à déchiffrer les signaux bioélectriques qu'il recevait de son partenaire. Ban se préparait il à l'affronter ? L'eau de la douche battait contre son crâne, commençant à être froide.

Ginji se pencha vers Ban, surprit de voir l'autre homme se tendre comme s'il se préparait à contrer une attaque. Cela poussa Ginji à s'arrêter et à se tendre lui aussi, peut sûr de savoir quoi faire. Il étendit une seule main derrière son partenaire avec hésitation, s'assurant que ses yeux bleus pouvaient enregistrer chaque mouvement, faisant attention de ne pas surprendre, puis il tourna le robinet de la douche pour l'éteindre. Ban se détendit un petit quand la main de Ginji passa sans danger, mais son corps restait tendu, les poings serrés. Il traqua Ginji à travers un enchevêtrement de cheveux bruns humides, ses remarquables yeux bleus suspicieux le figèrent.

Ginji s'étouffa dans la respiration qu'il avait oublié de prendre, capturé par la vision de l'attitude posée et l'expression sauvage avec lesquelles son partenaire lui faisait face. Il avait le même air qu'à l'époque, beau et formidable. Il avait le même air que quand il avait vaincu Raitei.

Le désir submergea Ginji. Il passa ses bras autour de la forme rigide de Ban, l'embrassa passionnément, et pressa son corps dur net mince contre le mur de la douche. Ban céda sous l'attention, laissa la langue de Ginji glisser dans sa bouche, laissa ses mains caresser son corps, mais il ne se détendit pas dans l'étreinte.

Ginji grogna de frustration contre la poitrine et le cou humide sur lesquels il passait ses dents, fermant les yeux contre le mur fait de passion qui se construisait en lui. Il avait travaillé trop dur pour se maintenir sous contrôle, n'avait pas relâché la moindre petite décharge électrique et maintenant Ban était en colère. Il savait qu'il ne devait pas se sentir contrarié, mais il ne pouvait s'en empêcher. Tous ses efforts pour faire plaisir à Ban. Qu'est-ce qui n'allait pas ?

L'érection de Ginji battait au rythme de son cœur ; il pouvait entendre son sang jaillir dans ses veines. Il voulait son amant, le voulait volontaire et ouvert et maintenant. La bouche de Ginji se sépara de la peau humide de Ban quant-il haleta pour trouver de l'air, il y avait un sifflement dans ses oreilles et il fut pris de vertiges comme s'il allait s'évanouir. Il attrapa les épaules de Ban et se reposa sur lui pour trouver un support, titubant légèrement. Après que sa vision se soit éclairci et que le monde autour de lui ne bouge plus, il se trouva regardant à leurs pieds.

De longs doigts fin serpentèrent dans ses cheveux et Ginji soupira presque de plaisir quand il réalisa que Ban le touchait de nouveau. "Idiot," entendit-t-il marmonner Ban. "Tu ne t'es pas retenu de créer de l'énergie. Tu l'as tout juste contenue."

Ginji rougi, heureux que Ban ne puisse pas voir son visage. "Désolé Ban-chan," bredouilla Ginji, essayant toujours de clarifier sa vision. Ban expira vraiment profondément, sa poitrine se décontracta et la tension se dissipa finalement de son corps. Ginji ferma les yeux et soupira de soulagement pendant que les bras de Ban l'entourèrent et le tirèrent contre sa poitrine. Ginji trembla d'excitation avec la pression plaisante de l'étreinte, une autre explosion de désir jaillit à travers lui. Il leva sa bouche avec force pour capturer à nouveau celle de Ban, enroula ses mains dans ses cheveux bruns trempés, poussant Ban vers lui. Ban hoqueta de surprise, mais il ne le combattit pas, cette fois il retourna l'attention, encourageant Ginji.

"J'ai envie de toi, maintenant." Gémi Ginji dans la bouche de Ban. Se souvenant de lui-même il fit une pause et s'éloigna, regardant son partenaire avec sérieux. "C'est d'accord, je veux dire ? Je sais que tu dis que je suis trop parfois." Ginji rougit. Peut-être en demandait-il trop une fois de plus.

Ban souri tendrement, passa ses bras autour du cou de Ginji et planta quelques baiser papillons le long de sa gorge. "Je ne crois pas que quiconque ait suffisamment d'énergie pour tenir face à ta libido, mais si tu veux continuer, je pense que je peux tenir." Ginji sentit un éclair passer à travers son sang quand la permission fut accordée. Frissonnant de désir contenu; il emporta Ban dans ses bras et le porta promptement dans la chambre.

Ban tapa légèrement sur la tête de Ginji, maugréant. "Qu'est-ce que tu fou ! Ne me porte pas comme n'importe qu'elle poule tu-" Ginji laissa tomber Ban sur le lit abruptement, puis empoigna la tête de Ban entre ses deux mains et fourra sa langue dans la bouche du brun surprit, étouffant toute protestation. Ginji pressa son corps contre celui de Ban avec son baiser, le plaquant contre le matelas.

"Ban-chan ?" Ginji s'éloigna le souffle cour, frôlant le visage de Ban de sa main. Il s'assit au bord du lit, penché au-dessus du corps prostré de son ami, son cœur battait fortement dans sa poitrine quand il vit le rougissement sur ses joues, l'air assoupi de plaisir sur le visage de son ami.

"Qu'est-ce qu'il y a Ginji," dit Ban doucement, sa tête roulant pour aller presser sa joue dans la paume de Ginji.

"S'il te plait ne dit plus rien pendant un instant."

Les yeux de Ban s'écarquillèrent puis se rétrécirent, bloquant ses yeux dans ceux de Ginji, se concentre fermement sur son visage, recherchant quelque chose. Finalement il soupira, se détendit à nouveau, puis roula sur le côté. Tournant le dos à Ginji, il marmonna doucement, "Qu'est-ce qui te prend tout d'un coup ?"

Ginji enroula un doigt autour d'une mèche brune vagabonde dans la nuque de Ban. "Tu es mignon quand tu boude Ban-chan."

Ban renifla avec dégoût, faisant sourire Ginji. Il laissa courir sa main telle une plume sur l'épaule de Ban, suivit les contours de son bras, poitrine, taille, et ses hanches. Avec beaucoup de précaution il relâcha une micro décharge entre le bout de ses doigts, juste suffisante pour faire se contracter légèrement les muscles les plus proches de la peau. Ban inhala profondément, étala son corps sur le lit, roula sur son dos, fermant les yeux.

Ginji se pencha en avant et suçota un téton exposé. Le corps de Ban gigota légèrement sous lui, ses bras se levèrent pour étreindre la tête de Ginji alors qu'il jouissait des attentions de son partenaire avec un petit soupir. Ginji bredouilla entre des baisers, "Tu peux faire du bruit tu sais. J'aime les bruits que tu fais."

Des doigts agiles passèrent dans les cheveux de Ginji et détournèrent vivement sa tête de la délicieuse chaleur qu'il explorait. En un instant il se retrouva pratiquement nez contre nez avec Ban, ses beaux yeux envoyaient des dagues, la bouche bloquée dans une grimace. "Juste à cause du fait que je te laisse me dominer, ne pense pas que tu peux être faire de moi ce que tu veux."

Ginji souri. Il passa sa langue avec espièglerie sur le bout du nez de Ban, sortant son partenaire de son expression dure. "Ban-chan peut être prude des fois."

La bouche de Ban s'ouvrit, essayant de former une réplique. Ginji le prit comme une invitation et embrassa Ban si profondément qu'il pressa se tête dans le coussin, exposant un cou long et pale. Ginji traça la gorge de Ban de ses doigts avec désir pendant qu'il explorait sa bouche. Son autre main voyagea pour caresser la cuisse de Ban, guidant la jambe pour donner accès à Ginji. Son érection resta contre l'entrée de Ban et il réalisa qu'en dépit de ses récentes administrations, il ne pouvait continuer davantage sans risquer de faire du mal à son ami.

Ginji essaya de rompre le baiser, mais les bras de son partenaire l'enserraient au niveau du cou. Ban pressa dans le baiser encore plus profondément, ramenant Ginji à lui, amenant son bassin vers le bas, recherchant la pénétration. Ginji parvint à libérer sa bouche, haletant alors que Ban continuait de sucer légèrement sa mâchoire et son cou. "J'ai besoin de trouver quelque chose pour m'aider à te préparer."

"Je n'en ait pas besoin," grommela Ban, mordillant l'oreille de Ginji.

Ginji prit appui sur les épaules de Ban et repoussa celui-ci sur le matelas, frissonnant face à son excitation fraîchement augmentée par la faim de son partenaire. De brillant yeux bleus se tournèrent vers lui sous de lourdes paupières, les sourcils de Ban se plissèrent dans une expression frustrée. Ginji montra intentionnellement à Ban un regard sérieux. "Si, tu en as besoin." Quant Ban ne répondit rien, Ginji posa ses lèvres sur la bouche renfrognée puis se leva.

Pendant qu'il commençait à chercher dans les tiroirs de la pièce il entendis Ban faire un odieux bâillement. "Je ne pense pas qu'il y ait ici quelque chose que tu puisse utiliser. Cela fait longtemps que je ne vis plus ici et même quand c'était le cas ce n'était pas comme si je gardais du lubrifiant à portée."

Ginji ignora ostensiblement un Ban grincheux et continua de fouiller la chambre. Il ne voulait absolument pas faire mal à Ban. Après tout Ban n'était pas habitué à être pénétré autant que Ginji. Le fait que Ban soit dans une de ses rares humeurs, ou il accepte que Ginji le prenne comme ça, n'était pas quelque chose qu'il risquait de prendre à la légère ou de faire d'une mauvaise façon. Cela avait pris à Ginji au moins un an après leur rencontre pour pousser Ban au point qu'ils considèrent prendre la position de dominé et presque aussi longtemps pour qu'il puisse se détendre et l'apprécier. Non pas que Ginji se plaignait d'être constamment le receveur, après tout il avait plus d'expérience avec le sexe que ce que Ban avait pu avoir quand il se sont rencontrés. Les différences d'opportunités pour un leader de gang dirigeant un secteur entier de ville opposées à celle d'un réfugié fuyant l'extinction était de toute évidence un monde à part.

Cela avait pris longtemps à Ginji pour le réaliser, avant lui, les quelques expériences sexuelles de Ban avaient été généralement violentes, rapide et cruelle. Pour cette raison, la première fois que Ban avait pris Ginji, il avait été violent, rapide et cruel avec l'Empereur de la foudre. Alors que leur amitié grandissait, Ginji montra à Ban une bonne dose de douce patiente juste pour lui montrer comment embrasser sans provoquer de contusion ou prendre dans ses bras sans pousser à la soumission. L'aspect contrôleur n'a jamais vraiment disparu, mais Ginji avait découvert que cela lui plaisait, n'ayant jamais trouvé avant ou depuis quelqu'un capable de le dominer ou de maîtrisé son côté Raitei.

C'était une habitude qu'il avait appris dompter, mais sans ne jamais forcer Ban à l'abandonner complètement. Parfois quand les choses devenaient sérieuses, Ban pouvait être nerveux à propos du sexe, bien que son fière partenaire ne l'admette jamais. Tout intimité qui puisse rendre son partenaire anxieux était un chemin que Ginji devait prendre avec précautions.

Ouvrant l'armoire à pharmacie de la salle de bain, Ginji trouva deux flacons d'huiles étiquetées dans une langue étrangère. Ils étaient très similaires à ceux que la sorcière Allemande avait appliqué sur lui dans le hall principal avant que Ban ne la stop. Se souvenant de l'incident, Ginji fit une pause pour se demander à quoi cela était-il dû. Ban avait mentionné quelque chose à propos de sorts. Sa main oscilla entre les bouteilles avec hésitation avant qu'il ne les attrape impulsivement et retourne vers le lit.

Ban était étendu sur le dos avec un bras drapant son visage, il se caressait paresseusement de sa main libre. Ginji s'arrêta pour regarder, se consumant dans son propre désir. Quand sa gorge s'assécha d'envie, il trébucha pratiquement sur son propre pied en se précipitant vers le lit, se jetant vivement à côté de Ban, bousculant son partenaire quand le matelas rebondis. Ban tourna son regard vers Ginji sous l'ombre de son coude replié. "Alors ?"

Ginji tendit les deux flacons pour l'accord de Ban. Les yeux de celui-ci s'écarquillèrent. Il grogna en s'asseyant et retira abruptement les deux bouteilles des mains de Ginji, expertisant les étiquettes. "Bon sang," marmonna-t-il. Il remonta son regard sur Ginji avec une grimace de dégoût alors qu'il serrait les flacons dans sa main. "Si tu étais une fille, je jurerais que c'est une conspiration pour me faire engendrer un héritier."

Ginji sentit sa gorge se contracter avec une terreur soudaine. "Ban-chan," couina-t-il avec inquiétude, se remémorant de nouveau sa rencontre avec les deux filles. "Elle ne peuvent pas - Je veux dire je ne peux pas- Ce n'est pas quelque chose qu'elles peuvent me pousser à faire non ?"

Ban le regarda intensément comme si il en considérait la possibilité. Ginji sentit de la sueur froide perlée sur sa peau, ses lèvres frémirent, des larmes se formèrent aux coins de ses yeux, la panique filant dans son cerveau. Puis l'expression de Ban se brisa et il éclata de rire. "Non, ce n'est pas quelque chose qu'elles peuvent faire," il pouffa entre deux tentatives de se taire.

Ginji expira dans un profond soulagement, puis serra les dents alors que Ban continuait de rire de lui. "Ban-chan, ce n'est pas drôle," grommela-t-il.

"Je m'excuse, je m'excuse." Ban essuya de petite larmes de ses yeux pendant qu'il essayait de calmer son rire tremblant. "S'est juste, l'air sur ton visage," il commença, puis éclata en balbutiantes impulsion de rire difficilement contenu qui tomba rapidement en de chaleureux éclats, secouant le lit.

Bien que vexé par l'amusement de Ban à ses dépens, voir son amant sourire réchauffa Ginji de l'intérieur. Il bondit sur son partenaire, bloqua ses mains au-dessus de sa tête et le regarda dans les yeux. "Si tu n'arrêtes pas de rire de moi, je vais te faire frire Ban-chan," menaça Ginji en plaisantant, relâchant quelques rubans d'électricité pour mettre l'accent sur son discours. Ban se calma, mais souriait toujours largement. Ginji retourna le sourire et se pencha pour l'embrasser une nouvelle fois, éloignant les flacons d'entre les doigts de Ban. "Je peux les utiliser alors ?"

Ban se sépara de la bouche de Ginji à contre cœur. "Ce n'est pas comme si c'était pharmaceutique. Essentiellement c'est juste de l'huile parfumé. Ça ne fera rien à moins que quelqu'un ne récite la formule nécessaire pour les activés après application," il s'arrêta, regardant les bouteilles entre les mains de Ginji avec précautions. "J'avais l'habitude de préparer des flacons magiques comme ceux-ci, mais je n'aurais jamais pensé à, euh, d'autre façons de les utilisés. " Un rougissement éclot sur ses joues.

Ginji souri, amoureux de la réaction de Ban. Il tourna la bouteille dans sa main, examinant les étiquettes, incapable d'en donner la signification. "Qu'est-ce que ça fait ? Qu'est-ce que ça provoquerait je veux dire ?"

Ban soupira. "L'une est un relaxant musculaire. L'autre dissipe l'inhibition." Ban lança un regard sincère à Ginji. "La dernière chose dont j'ai basion c'est de me débrouiller avec un toi désinhibé."

"Vraiment ?" Ginji soupira largement, collant ses lèvres dans le cou de Ban. "Je n'aurais rien contre un aperçu de toi désinhibé."

"Tu ne sais pas de quoi tu parles," grommela Ban, détournant sa tête.

"Je n'ai jamais eu l'occasion de te voire faire de la magie." Ginji frotta son nez amoureusement contre la peau de Ban. "Tu pourrais essayer sur moi la maintenant. Il se pourrait que j'aime ça."

Les yeux de Ban se plissèrent, son humeur tournant au vinaigre. "Pourquoi dis-tu des choses comme ça," murmura-il. Bloquant ses yeux dans ceux de Ginji. Ils étaient presque colériques. "Pourquoi essais-tu de me pousser à te faire du mal ?"

Ginji s'étonna, prit de court. L'humeur de Ban pouvait changer trop facilement. "Tu ne peux me faire du mal Ban-chan. Je ne comprends pas."

Ban bougea promptement, planquant Ginji en dessous de lui agressivement, avec une expression méprisante. "Tu ne comprends pas ou tu ne veux pas comprendre," demanda Ban, ses mains serrant douloureusement les poignets de Ginji alors qu'il se penchait vers lui, ses lèvres bougeant à quelques centimètres des autres. Un sourire arrogant s'installa sur la bouche de Ban. "Préférerais-tu que je m'en assure moi-même ?"

Les fonds noirs des pupilles de Ban se dilatèrent. Les yeux de Ginji devinrent énormes, il se sentait comme si il allait basculer en avant dans ces tréfonds d'encre, s'étendant vite et loin; l'azure s'éclipsant totalement derrière l'ébène. Puis cela passa, les sidérantes orbes bleus prédominèrent, instantanément l'aiguille prédatrice de fines fissures reptiliennes le transpercèrent. Ginji hoqueta et ferma ses yeux instinctivement. Ban recula devant la réaction, son expression dure se brisa. Il passa ses bras autour de Ginji, pressant son visage dans la poitrine du blond, murmurant frénétiquement, "Ginji je suis désolé, tu sais que je ne le ferait pas. S'il te plait, non." Le souffle de Ban venait entrecoupé et rapide contre la peau de Ginji. Il dégluti difficilement, "S'il te plait ne soit pas effrayé par moi." De la détresse, étrangère à son comportement roulait maladroitement à travers la voix de Ban.

"C'est toi Ban-chan," dit Ginji doucement. "Jamais je ne pourrais avoir peur de toi.". Ban bombarda sa bouche de baiser, couvrant rapidement ses lèvres et son visage. Ginji tendit un doigt, retira une soyeuse mèche de cheveux brun du visage de Ban pour avoir une meilleur vue sur les sidérants yeux bleus. Des yeux qui se rallumèrent quand il virent Ginji les regarder de nouveau sans aucune crainte.

"Je vais mettre mes lunettes," Ban rougi, détourna ses yeux et élança une jambe en dehors du lit pour aller trouver l'instrument qu'il portait toujours pour restreindre le Jagan.

Ginji attrapa le bras de Ban et le déstabilisa de sur ses pieds en un seul mouvement. Ban tomba sur le lit, les draps se retrouvèrent lancés dans les airs autours d'eux alors que Ginji entourait avec possessivité ses bras autours de la poitrine de Ban. "Ne te cache pas de moi Ban-chan."

Ban se ramolli dans ses bras, tremblant, le souffle irrégulier. Ginji se senti nerveux face aux vibration de gratitude et de soulagement et de peur bouillant à l'intérieur de l'homme qu'il tenait fermement dans ses bras. Même ainsi Ban avait besoin de lui et savoir cela remplissait Ginji avec plus de joie que ce qu'il pouvait exprimer.

Ban prit un flacon des mains de Ginji et relâcha délibérément le contenu dans l'entrejambe du blond, brisant abruptement sa monté émotionnelle. Ginji fit un petit cri de protestation et tenta de s'asseoir, Ban le retint d'une main, enjambant sa poitrine. "Tu as toujours envie de moi, non Ginji ?" Ban haleta lourdement, ses mots rapides, sa voix fatigué. Ban caressa l'érection de Ginji pour le ramener pleinement attentif, la peau lisse glissant entre ses doigts fins. Ginji gémi et gesticula sous son partenaire. "Dit moi," ronronna Ban, un air de contentement croissant sur son visage alors qu'il enregistrait les réactions de Ginji. Ban chercha entre ses propres jambes, se taquinant lui-même, poussant Ginji à le regarder. " Dit moi ce que tu aimerais me faire." Ginji grogna et rejeta sa tête en arrière, perdu dans les mouvements talentueux de Ban sur sa peau, se trouvant incapable de former des mots.

Le visage de Ban afficha un petit renfrognement devant le silence de Ginji. Il remonta ses hanches et se positionna lui-même sur la rigidité de son partenaire. Il commença à descendre, Ginji attrapa soudainement le bras de Ban, le faisant cesser tout mouvements. Ginji souri et plongea en avant, roulant au-dessus de son partenaire, il ignora les protestations sifflantes de son partenaire qui perdait ainsi sa position de dominant.

"Je vais te faire l'amour," dit Ginji résolument. Il poussa ses doigts lisses dans son partenaire, encouragent un soupire tremblant venant de lui, le corps fin et musclé se détendit dans ses bras, la chaleur et l'odeur de leur excitation mutuelle rendait Ginji ivre de désir. Il poussa ses doigts plus profondément en Ban avec un peu plus de force que ce qu'il montrait normalement. Ban se contracta sous lui, haletant, "Oui, plus fort Ginji." Ban se pencha en avant, sa bouche s'écrasa sur celle de Ginji. Sa langue explora la bouche de son amant avec une étrange frénésie, coupant le souffle à Ginji.

La sensation de vertige refit son apparition, Ginji s'enfonça dans le corps de Ban jusqu'à la garde. Ban gémi et entoura la taille de son partenaire avec ses jambes, balançant ses hanches en encouragement. Ginji serra les dents face au plaisir presque accablant que le corps étroit de Ban insinuait en lui. Il commença à bouger lentement et avec précaution, les gémissements et les murmures inintelligible de Ban firent tourbillonnés ses pensées de désirs. Il sentit une petite charge fredonner sous sa peau et se prépara contre elle, essayant de la contenir.

Les doigts de Ban s'enfonçaient dans le dos de Ginji alors qu'il suivait avec élan les poussées de son partenaire. Les doigts glissèrent, s'accrochèrent aux muscles de Ginji avec un peu trop de force. Ginji hoqueta face à la courte éruption de douleur. Ban retira vivement sa main, un soupçon de peur se dessinant sur ses traits, faisant échos dans la connaissance tortueuse de Ginji sur les signaux bioélectriques de Ban. Ginji s'arrêta et se pencha pour embraser son partenaire tendu avec un tendre réconfort. "C'est ok, tu ne vas pas me casser."

L'expression de Ban se rétablit, le masque de fierté se réinstalla fermement. "J'aimerais essayer quelque chose d'autre." Il éloigna Ginji de lui et se retourna sur son ventre avec une lourde expiration, ses bras étendus devant lui, voûtant son dos avec une grâce féline. "Comme ça Ginji."

Ginji hésita, mécontent de la tension montante de Ban et le doute caché sous la surface. Il passa sa main doucement sur la colonne de Ban, relâchant une petite décharge pour relaxer les contraction dans les muscles de Ban. Son partenaire frissonna mais il donna un meilleur angle à son dos. "S'il te plait, Ginji."

Incertain, Ginji prit possession des hanches de Ban et se réinséra en un seul coup. Ban gémi et s'étira au-dessus des draps, encourageant Ginji à aller plus loin en lui. Ginji obéi, pressant en lui avec une plus grande force, s'arrangeant pour une pénétration plus profonde. Il chercha le long de la poitrine de Ban et excita un téton entres ses doigts, réalisant une petite charge à travers la peau, faisant s'étouffé Ban de plaisir. Ginji plongea dans le corps en dessous de lui, plus dur et plus vite, obéissant aux commandement grinçants de Ban, voulant lui faire plaisir. Au fond de lui, Ginji commença à sentir une sensation grandissante de malaise dans l'humeur de Ban; son refus de le regarder, son hésitation à le touché, ses demandes pour un traitement de plus en plus difficile qu'il savait que Ginji n'était pas confortable avec. Ginji s'inquiéta de ce que Ban pourrait être en train de penser. Sentait-il que Ginji n'était pas en accord; ce pourrais-t-il que ce soit pour cela qu'il jetait son corps en pâture tout en étant intimidé par n'importe qu'elle intimité émotionnelle.

Ginji détourna ses pensées, se concentrant sur son amant et le plaisir qu'il pouvait lui donner. Le corps de Ban en donnait au sien alors qu'il continuait à aller et venir de son orifice étroit et chaud. Il essaya de savourer la sensation d'avoir Ban ouvert et totalement en sa possession. Ginji guida sa langue brûlante le long du dos de Ban alors qu'il s'introduisait en lui, tenant l'érection humide de Ban entre ses doigts. La stimulation arriva à son paroxysme, Ginji se sentit sur le point de se relâcher. Il ferma les yeux contre le besoin de venir, se retenant. Forçant délibérément son attention à donner plus de plaisir à Ban, l'incitant contre sa paume, dans l'intention que son partenaire atteigne l'orgasme en premier. Le corps de Ban se contracta sous lui, ses bras étendus sur le lit, il déchira le drap supérieur lorsqu'il se relâcha, libéralement dans la main de Ginji.

Ban se tendit en dessous de lui et Ginji s'arrêta, ouvrit les yeux pour trouver son partenaire haleter lourdement, des restes de tissus toujours serrés dans ses mains tremblantes. Ginji senti d'étranges, et peut familières, émotions bouillirent sous le masque de Ban. Il remarqua l'étrange ombre sur l'épaule droite de Ban, descendant sur le bras. Ginji se pencha, passant sur le dos lourd de son partenaire pour une meilleur vue. Faisant courir ses doigts contre la peau de l'omoplate de Ban, il hoqueta en découvrant de petites écailles se soulever sous son toucher. Ban sembla se rendre compte de ce qui se passait et s'éloigna vivement de la prise de Ginji. "Ne touche pas," siffla il, repoussant la main de Ginji d'un coup.

Ginji laissa Ban ramper en dehors de leur étreinte, regarda tristement son partenaire se relever et marcher en direction de la salle de bain, serrant son bras avec possessivité. "Désolé," marmonna-t-il honteusement. "Donne-moi juste une minute d'accord ?"

Ginji s'assit au pied du lit, se sentant comme si Ban avait frappé plus que sa main. "Ban-chan. Je sais que j'en demande trop de toi parfois, mais tu peux te laisser aller un peu, tu sais. Ça ne m'importe pas."

Ban remettait ses vêtements. Remontant son bras avec précautions dans le tissu, Ginji songea avec déprime sur le fait que les écailles pourraient accrocher le tissu. "Je n'ai pas besoin de l'avis sur combien de retenu je dois montrer d'un homme qui était sur le point de laisser se manifester l'Empereur de la foudre dans l'heure précédente," claqua Ban.

L'hostilité secoua Ginji, doute et rejet passèrent à travers son esprit. "Il n'y a pas assez d'énergie pour que Raitei se manifeste," dit-il avec engourdissement.

Ban remonta son pantalon et attacha rapidement les fermetures. "Ouais, je le crois aussi," il marmonna son vraiment y faire attention.

Ginji serra le côté du lit pour se relever, il n'avait pas pensé à Raitei. La sensation de vertige revint, se mélangeant avec sa peur interne qu'il ne pouvait encore affronter. " Je ne suis pas encore assez fort pour toi ?"

Ban sorti de la salle de bain, tenant les vêtements de Ginji. Il passa un bras autours de la tête blonde baissée, embrassant le dessus. "Je suis désolé Ginji. Ce n'est pas de ta faute. C'était juste une mauvaise idée depuis le début. Allons juste dormir dans la voiture, hein ?"

Ginji sentit une boule monter dans sa gorge, rendant sa respiration difficile. Son désir insatisfait battant douloureusement alors qu'il s'éloignait. Autant il appréciait la chaude étreinte de Ban autant il voulait aussi s'en échapper. C'était comme ça. Ban avait juste besoin de pouvoir extérioriser certaines choses. Ginji savait qu'il pouvait être ce dont avait besoin Ban. Un jour Ban pourrait s'appuyer sur lui aussi, il devait juste être patient. Il devait être fort. Ban voulait de la force.

Un soupçon de métal attrapa ses yeux et il remarqua une petite dague de cérémonie fixée à la ceinture de Ban. Impulsivement Ginji retira l'objet de son fourreau et s'éloigna de la prise de Ban. Celui-ci se figea, regardant la lame dans la main de Ginji, remontant ses yeux pour examiner le visage du blond. "Qu'est-ce qu'il y a maintenant Ginji," dit Ban marchant juste en dehors de la portée de Ginji.

Ginji ne savait pas vraiment à quoi il pensait ou s'il pensait tout cour. Le vertige assombrit son monde rendait la compréhension presque impossible. Quelque chose s'agitait en lui.

"Toi," hoqueta Ginji, prenant appui sur le mur. "Et moi" sa tête retomba sur son épaule, son souffle était lourd.

Ban fit un pas prudent vers lui. "Tout va bien Ginji, viens par ici."

Soudainement ses pensées s'éclaircirent, il se sentait lui-même à nouveau, cependant son corps continua à bouger de sa propre volonté. Ginji fit a Ban un pauvre renfrognement. "Je suis désolé Ban-chan." Dit-il doucement.

Dans un mouvement fluide, Ginji passa la lame à travers un câble électrique puis l'inséra dans sa bouche. Chaque lumières dans la pièce, dans la maison, dans le quartier, s'allumèrent avec une intensité non naturelle, puis clignotèrent violement. Une explosion retenti dans la distance alors que l'un des transformateur de la ville abandonna face à la soudaine surcharge. Les lumière s'éteignirent, la maison se retrouva dans le noir, la ville entière expérimenta un blackout.

Ban s'assit dans la pénombre de la chambre, ses yeux luttant pour s'habituer. Il l'entendit avant de pouvoir le voir; le puissant bourdonnement électrique, comme un générateur ou un appareil électrique claquant avant de démarrer. Le son s'échappait des ténèbres comme une vague. Chaque poil de son corps se dressa. Puis une faible lueur apparu, la seule lumière électrique de la ville. "Pourquoi es-tu effrayé," appela la voix de Ginji. Elle était faible. "As-tu peur de me faire du mal ?"

L'illumination grandit, soulignant le corps d'un homme assis avec sa tête baissée, contre le mur, un bras appuyé dans un angle étrange sur un genoux plié, un câble vide pendant mollement d'une de ses mains. Un halo de cheveux blond se redressa, rencontrant son regard avec une expression à la fois froide et colérique.

"Tu avais l'habitude de me faire du mal," dit Raitei étrangement, yeux perçants et concentrés sur lui dans un défi direct. "Montre le moi à nouveau, Midô. Je veux voir cette partie de moi en toi."

TBC


	4. Chapter 4

**Auteur : Gal Re**

 **Traduction : Nami-chan**

 **Rating : 18 +**

 **Couple : GinjixBan**

 **Warning: Lemon, suggestion de violence**

 **Spoiler mineur Acte 11.**

Witch King

Part IV :

" Montre-le-moi à nouveau, Midô. Je veux voir cette partie de moi en toi."

Les lèvres de Ban se retroussèrent en une grimace. "Alors nous pourrons êtres des monstres tous les deux. C'est ça ton but, Ginji ?" face à face à la moitié la plus volatile de l'ego de son partenaire, les pensées de Ban revisitaient ses options : Réprimer ou laisser couler.

Les yeux de Raitei, un éclat doré embrumant un brun chocolat sous-jacent, retenaient Ban dans leur contemplation, irradiant de rage. Ban avait vu cela venir toute la soirée durant. Depuis le premier soupçon de ses yeux lumineux, Ban avait vu diffèrent degrés de la contenance de Raitei affluer et décliner à travers les trais de Ginji depuis l'heure précédente ou plus. Cela avait été déroutant, un sous-entendu de tension toute la soirée. Maintenant qu'ils en étaient arrivés là, il se sentait presque soulagé.

Le corps de Ban trembla. Avec déception il réalisa que les écailles qu'il venait juste de parvenir à rétracter se dressaient une fois de plus de sa peau. Il sera le tissu enveloppant son bras maudit cherchant à le protéger, espérant que son vis-à-vis ne le remarquerait pas. D'une certaine façon, la chose sombre en lui appelait pour Raitei. Ou bien était-ce l'inverse ?

Raitei se leva du sol machinalement, ses bras vacillants mollement à ses côtés. Son visage était comme en transe, son expression vide, sauf pour les yeux. Les yeux de Raitei avaient cette aptitude particulière à paraître triste et en colère tout à la fois. "Viens ici, Midô. Tu n'aimerais pas ça si je devais t'attraper."

"Ton humeur craint Ginji. Baisse de tension et nous partirons pendant que nous le pouvons encore." Ban fit un pas en arrière et se prépara pour un combat, inhabituellement en conflit sur le fait que ce soit ou non la bonne évolution. Le regard de Raitei ratissa ouvertement son corps. L'action rendit Ban immédiatement au courant du besoins vraiment dur et urgent de son partenaire devant lui, tout l'opposer de son membre bien dépensé, pendant contre sa jambe. En dépit de la température montante dans la pièce, il frissonna. "Désolé, je ne pense pas que je sois partant pour ça avant un moment, " cracha-t-il rageusement, gardant consciencieusement sa voix ferme. Il bloqua son regard dans celui de Raitei avec défiance, prêt à relâcher le Jagan.

"Tu veux plus que ça," Dit Raitei sèchement, son expression statique. "Autrement je ne serais pas ici." Ban cligna des yeux et Raitei n'était plus là. Un traçant de lumière fouetta les ténèbres de la chambre. Ban se tourna, égalant la vitesse, tombant dans une position défensive juste au moment où Raitei apparu derrière lui, poing armé, son pouvoir cinglant, vacillant vers l'avant. Ban esquiva, roula dans une position accroupie puis plongea en avant, mais continua à retenir son attaque. Si Raitei pouvait être psychologiquement diffus, Ginji devrait pouvoir revenir. Il avait juste besoin d'avoir un contact oculaire suffisamment long pour que sa vue puisse s'habituée à la lumière radiante du corps de Raitei dans le noir.

Le ruban de lumière blanche marqua depuis la position de Raitei, zigzaguant à travers la chambre, puis fit une spirale en direction de Ban à nouveau. Ban bondit, prêt à esquiver de nouveau quand la trace se sépara en deux, venant vers lui de deux directions opposées. Ban sauta en arrière pour échapper au deux, seulement pour trouver que deux fils de lumières étaient devenu quatre, une boule de plasma frôla son bras, déchirant le tissu, exposant son bras partiellement transformé. Raitei se tint devant lui à nouveau, son halo blanc de lumière brillant davantage. Ban siffla et se jeta sur lui, relâchant son Jagan sans hésitation. Il se stoppa d'un coup, remarquant trop tard que quelque chose n'allait pas.

Des mains sortirent des ténèbres derrière lui, retenant Ban et déversant un puissant voltage de courant à travers son corps, l'assommant. Le clone électrique qu'il avait essayé de piéger se dissipa dans la nuit environnante alors que Ban se sentait tomber involontairement. Raitei ramena Ban vers lui, un bras autour de sa taille pendant qu'il revenait à sa brillance caractéristique. De puissant doigts coururent avec possessivité sur les écailles grandissantes sur le bras de Ban, de l'électricité craqua sous le contact. Il attrapa la tunique déjà dans un sale état et déchira sauvagement une bonne partie de ce qui restait, exposant la moitié du dos de Ban. Celui-ci sentit une langue brûlante glisser sur les petites écailles le long de son omoplate, vexé de les sentir se dresser en réponse contre sa volonté. Tendu dans la prise de Raitei, Ban railla, "C'est bon pour toi minable électrique ?"

Il inspira sèchement quand une paume chaude vint se poser sur son ventre pour le tenir plus fermement. Regardant par-dessus un amas de cheveux bruns Ban bloqua de nouveau ses yeux dans ceux de Raitei, pour le trouver en train de regarder son visage avec intensité. Il ne lui restait plus que deux utilisations. "Si ça ne tenait qu'a moi, je te ligoterais," dit Raitei, les yeux peint de détresse, sa voix teintée par de la colère a peine contenue. "Qu'est-ce qui arriverait maintenant ? Que veux-tu me faire vraiment au fond de toi maintenant ?" ses mots étaient ponctués par une soudaine explosion de chaleur qui s'échappait du bout de ses doigts jusque dans les entrailles de Ban. Le dos de Ban s'étira et ses doigts griffèrent alors qu'un courant électrique traversait sa colonne vertébrale, radiant dans chaque extrémité, allumant son système nerveux. Une étrange sensation qui n'était pas tout à fait de la douleur, ne dura que quelques instants, mais le laissa haletant et forcé de serrer le bras de Raitei pour trouver un support.

Raitei balaya ses doigts au-dessus de la partie qu'il venait juste de maltraiter. "Tu commences à t'ennuyer ? Je ne dois plus le faire pour toi Midô ?"

Les yeux de Ban s'ouvrirent d'un coup quand il remarqua le réveil de son excitation, les battements de son cœur accélérèrent, un flot d'endorphine jaillit dans son sang.

Choqué par cette agression, il reconnut la commande bioélectrique que Raitei avait dû relâcher dans son corps, plus puissante que n'importe quel aphrodisiaque. Des souvenirs de la première fois ou Ginji avait expérimenté ce petit tour lui revinrent. Il sera sa mâchoire alors qu'il considérait la nuit qu'il aurait potentiellement face à lui. "Connard." Ban toussa. "Je croyais qu'on était d'accord pour ne plus que tu refasses ça, Ginji." Ban éloigna son visage, laissant ses cheveux cacher son rougissement croisant, évitant l'étude prudente de Raitei.

Le blond mordilla le cou de Ban et le brun gémit contre lui. "Tu te retient face à moi," dit Raitei dans un murmure rauque. "Depuis la première nuit ou tu m'as pris, j'ai utilisé tout ce que j'avais pour te plaire."

Le plaisir courant dans le corps de Ban monta encore d'un cran, surchargé, approchant un dangereux point culminant. Il hoqueta, les yeux fermés, les dents serrées. "Ginji - beaucoup trop."

"Tu te retient trop. Toujours," grogna Raitei, les dents se plantant dans l'épaule de Ban, tirant un sec appel d'air de l'homme fin dans ses bras. La douleur soudaine de sa peau prit la fin dans l'intensité de son extase physique, Ban fit une expiration tremblante. Raitei reprit par un murmure chaud tout contre son oreille. "Je te donne chaque partie de moi, peu importe ce que tu as besoin que je sois."

Ban grogna face à l'assaut de stimuli conflictuels, serrant les dents, il essayait de garder ses pensées cohérentes. Il ne pouvait pas perde cela. "Je t'avait déjà dit avant de garder cette partie de toi sous contrôle, " grogna-t-il, devenant de plus en plus énervé, sa colère était la clé pour garder sa volonté sous ses commandes.

"C'est toi qui pers contrôle," dit Raitei doucement. Le blond lécha contre la chaleur de la morsure qu'il venait juste d'administrer, l'air frais fit frissonner la peau humide, le contraste fit se secouer le corps entier de Ban. "Je sais que tu le sais. Toute la nuit ça n'a fait que glissé. C'est presque parti."

Ban sentit son sang rugir dans ses veines quand les mots le frappèrent. Raitei ne se battait pas, il attendait. "Je t'emmerde," cracha Ban, se raccrochant à sa colère, gardant difficilement le règne sur son corps mutin. "J'espère que tu es prêt Ginji, je vais te botter le cul plus tard pour m'avoir désobéi une fois de plus."

"Non, punis moi maintenant." Raitei pressa un baiser enflammé contre les lèvres de Ban, ses bras enserrant son corps. Ban sentit son excitation monter, son humeur également s'éleva pour contrer, annulant la trahison de son corps. Raitei passa diligemment ses puissants doigts sur la gorge de Ban quand leurs bouches se séparèrent. "Tu ne veux jamais que je le voie," dit Raitei, caressant son bras maudit, les écailles se relevèrent sous la main de l'Empereur de la foudre. Ses dents mordillèrent l'oreille de Ban, sa langue traça le contour avec une moiteur chaude alors qu'il murmurait d'une voix séductrice. "Ce côté de toi qui ma vaincue. Le côté de toi qui me possède."

Ban renifla avec dérision alors qu'il plantait ses ongles dans sa propre paume serré, faisait couler son propre sang. "Tu veux de la magie ? D'accord. J'avais besoin d'une cigarette de toute façon."

Ban marmonna quelques mots dans son souffle, une lumière violette flasha. En un instant, Raitei fut rejetée en arrière et bloqué, ses jambes repliées sous sa poitrine, son corps appuyé contre le lit par une force invisible. Raitei se débâti contre ses liens invisibles. Il criait et luttait, sa peau commençait à s'enflammer face à sa colère montante. "Ce n'est pas terminé."

Ban se releva, recomposant sa dignité. Il marcha nonchalamment jusqu'à la commode la plus éloignée de là où il avait laissé ses cigarettes ; ignorant ostensiblement les menaces rugissantes de Raitei et son augmentation de pouvoir. Il retourna vers le lit sans se presser, retirant une cigarette du paquet. Il jeta un regard à son captif, une expression neutre fermement encrée sur le visage. En intérieur, incité par l'effet roulant toujours dans son sang, Ban sentit un frisson excitant le parcourir en réponse à l'air de rage sauvage et de pouvoir sur l'homme qu'il venait de capturer. La colère de Raitei montait en une aura visible d'électricité claquante éclairant son corps, augmentant la luminosité de sa peau. Même le côté affreux de Ginji était magnifique.

Ban appuya un genou dans le bas du dos de Raitei puis passa un bras autour de sa tête pour enfoncer un doigt dans la bouche colérique appuyant sur la langue. Lentement le doigt se transformant en une fine griffe qui tapa délicatement contre le fond de la gorge de Raitei. Le captif de Ban se figea dans sa lutte, la lumière de sa peau s'estompa. Ban se battit contre lui-même pendant un instant, essayant de maintenir le contrôle. Il regarda une fois de plus la forme coincée de Raitei seulement quand il était sûr qu'il n'irait pas plus loin. "Bon garçon, Ginji. Je n'aime pas particulièrement cet endroit, mais la vielle sorcière si. Nous serions de mauvais invités si nous détruisions cette aile, non ?" appuyant son poids en avant pour accentuer ses mots, Ban laissa retomber sa tête pour parler tendrement dans l'oreille de Raitei. "Et puis, c'est terminé depuis longtemps maintenant. J'ai gagné. Tu es à moi Ginji. Tout entier. Peu importe le visage que tu choisi de me montrer, peu importe qu'elle partie de moi te tiens, ça ne change rien."

Sa griffe toujours dans la gorge de Raitei, Ban se reposa sur lui, ferma les yeux et inhala profondément, repoussant un frisson qui menaçait de parcourir son corps. La convoitise et le désir poussés en lui par le tour de Raitei ricochaient toujours à travers ses sens en dépit de sa colère et de sa peur. La part sombre de lui qu'il était d'habitude si bon à contenir, luttait contre ses défenses distraites. Ban ferma les yeux et prit quelques respirations contrôlées. Les écailles de son bras commençaient à se rétracter alors qu'il recentrait ses pensées.

Ban regarda sa cigarette, réalisant qu'elle pendait de sa bouche, éteinte depuis un moment maintenant. Il tâtonna ses vêtements sans y prêter attention, cherchant son briquet, puis il trouva un œil de Raitei et souri. Serrant le filtre entre ses dents il retira sa griffe de la bouche de Raitei, descendit sur les lèvres langoureusement puis dessina une ligne humide le long de la joue de Raitei. "Hey là, jolie chose, tu as du feu ?"

Raitei le fixa méchamment pendant un instant, puis ses yeux se plissèrent, fixant le bout de la cigarette, une étincelle alluma le bout. Ban tira jusqu'à ce que ne soit plus qu'un petit cylindre rouge, il relâcha un nuage de fumé dans l'air. Les petites écailles s'étaient rétractées alors que sa main caressait les lèvres de Raitei, glissant jusque dans son cou, sur ses épaules, traçant la base de sa colonne. Raitei s'étira dans ses liens invisibles et parvint à rouler sur son dos alors que Ban observait sans bouger. Quelque part dans le fond de ses pensées, il était impressionné que son ami puisse bouger malgré tous les liens qu'il avait placés sur lui.

Une autre pensée distante le prévint que ce n'était probablement pas un bon signe. Ban prit une profonde bouffée de sa cigarette et détourna son regard sur le mur, perdu dans des pensées devenant de plus en plus incohérentes. Ses doigts traçaient des motifs sur la poitrine exposée de Raitei distraitement.

Quelques minutes de silence s'étalèrent entre eux deux avant que Ban en puisse trouver sa voix. "Tu as mon attention Ginji," dit-il à la fin. "Il n'y a pas de danger, personne n'est mort et nous sommes très loin du château infini." Ban plongea dans le regard dur de Raitei, considérant le visage de son ami. "Cela signifie que si l'Empereur de la foudre est là c'est que tu l'as voulu."

Raitei demeura silencieux. Son visage concentré sur celui de Ban, il ne luttait plus, mais observait avec une étrange immobilité, il semblait presque patient. Ban eu un étourdissement mais luta pour rester conscient, surprit par cette soudaine désorientation. Il commençait à s'inquiéter de la direction qu'ils prenaient. "Ah, ce n'est pas juste, Ginji," grommela-t-il passant ses mains durement dans ses cheveux ébouriffés, massant ses tempes contre le stress. "Je ne peux pas tenir face à toi dans des conditions normales. Comment pourrai-je te satisfaire quand ton appétit est alimenté par le quadrillage électrique de la ville ?"

Les yeux de Raitei le fixaient, fixaient son corps et son visage. Il attendait. Ban essayait de se concentrer sur ces yeux, essayant de libérer le Jagan, mais constata à son grand désarroi que ses yeux ne lui obéissaient plus. Ban grimaça ; chagriné d'avoir attendu trop longtemps, son corps était en mutinerie totale. D'une certaine façon il savait que ce n'était pas parce qu'il ne pouvait pas ; une certaine part de lui ne voulait pas utiliser le Jagan.

Plus qu'une utilisation restante alors. Ban prit une dernière bouffée de sa cigarette diminuante et l'écrasa sur le côté d'une table. Il remonta dans le lit et se courba aux côtés du corps de Raitei, passant une main amoureusement sur son visage. "N'avions-nous pas décidé que nous ne voulions pas être comme ça," dit-il, regardant les yeux de Raitei se concentrer sur sa paume blessée.

Pensait-il encore à un lien de sang ? Ban soupira. "Je sais que je n'explique pas vraiment bien pourquoi. Je ne sais pas combien en dire maintenant, ce n'est pas comme si tu allais t'en souvenir de toute façon." Il s'arrêta. "Ça tournera mal. Je foutrais tout en l'air. Tu es la seule chose que j'ai qui soit réel." Les mots n'avaient plus de significations, tout n'était plus qu'émotions. Ça ne se passait jamais comme il l'aurait espéré. La proximité de leur corps rendait les effets sur son système nerveux encore pires. Ban se pencha plus près du visage de son amant, caressant les piques blondes des tempes de Raitei, ignorant les chocs statiques qui piquait sa main alors qu'il lissait répétitivement les mèches drues.

"Tu me fait trop confiance," enchaîna Ban, sachant qu'il devait s'éloigner, mais se trouvant incapable de bouger. "Tout le monde à raison, tu sais. Je ne suis pas une bonne personne. Je ne suis pas né pour être une bonne personne. Pas comme toi." Son cœur s'assombri quand Raitei le transperça avec un regard froid, mais il se força à continuer. "Je suis seulement une bonne personne parce que j'ai décidé de l'être. Je veux être cette personne. C'est pourquoi je serais toujours là pour que tu puisses contenir ton autre toi. J'ai besoin de toi pour me contenir."

Les entrailles de Ban se tiraillaient de passion, sa tête tournait avec délire. Il sentit le désir de son corps monter en dehors de contrôle, s'insinuant dans son cerveau, le tirant d'en dessous.

"Je n'ai pas peur," Ban se dressa contre la pression grandissante en lui. " Je n'ai pas peur que tu détruises le monde, Ginji." Se sentant un peu ivre, il se posa sur la poitrine de Raitei, regardant douloureusement dans les yeux pales qu'il reconnaissait difficilement, désirant les sombres abysses dans lesquelles il trouvait toujours du réconfort. "C'est juste que si jamais tu décides de prendre cette voie la…je suis certain que je n'essayerais pas de te retenir. " Ban se laissa fondre, ses sens se glacèrent quand ses lèvres passèrent doucement au-dessus de celles de Raitei, son souffle se perdant. "Si tu choisi un sombre destin, je ne serais plus capable de m'arrêter. Te suivre là-bas serait trop facile pour quelqu'un comme moi. Aussi simple que tomber."

Perdre ses sens comme cela, c'était surement dû à plus que les interférences bioélectriques de Raitei avec son corps, bien que l'effet aphrodisiaque n'aidais pas non plus. Il pensa au flacon magique et ses pensées tournèrent sur la possibilité que cela puisse être une conspiration après tout. La seule chose qu'il ne pouvait pas comprendre c'est qu'est que quelqu'un pouvait bien y gagner. Alors qu'il remuait le problème, il sentit les commandes de ses facultés mentales s'envoler sèchement au loin. Juste une pensée, c'était la celle chose sur laquelle il avait pu se raccrocher. Une pensée. Ginji devait rester libre.

Le corps à côté de lui gesticula dans ses liens, les muscles de la poitrine se contractèrent sous l'effort. Impulsivement, Ban bougea contre le corps et lécha la poitrine étendue avidement. Réalisant ce qu'il était en train de faire, il hoqueta légèrement et se retira avec vivacité. Il s'arrêta, regardant avec confusion l'homme qui lui rendait son regard affablement. C'était exact ; cet homme lui appartenait, son amant, et son prince consort. Il devait s'en souvenir, une pensée.

Il rampa au-dessus du corps, passant ses mes sur ses côtés musclés, savourant la sensation de la chair flexible répondant à son touché. Une pensée à ne pas oublier. Son Ginji. L'invincible Empereur de la foudre du château infini. Le sien. Il enfoui son nez dans son cou, suçota légèrement la peau.

Alors que ses pensées perdaient pieds dans un dédales de sensation dénués de sens, il ne remarqua pas les liens de son captif se briser ni n'enregistra qu'il n'y avait plus rien d'ordinaire quand les mains de Raitei encerclèrent son corps, caressant son dos.

"Tu es possessif, n'est-ce pas ?" la voix profonde de Raitei raisonna jusque dans le sang de Ban. De puissants doigts s'installèrent dans les cheveux derrière sa tête, tirant son visage plus près. "C'est bon. J'aime être possédé par toi." Raitei réclama la bouche de Ban qui n'opposa aucune résistance. Il se redressa et s'assis, tirant sur les hanches de Ban pour qu'il glisse sur ses genoux, jusqu'à ce que Ban ait une jambe de chaque côté de lui. Raitei colla son bassin à celui de Ban. Son érection frotta légèrement sur le tissu du pantalon de Ban, communicant clairement ses intentions.

Alors qu'il se penchait en avant pour toucher celle de Ban récemment revenue à la vie ; le sorcier noir gémi et se plia dans les bras de Raitei. Son instinct combattait contre les conflictuelles envies de se battre ou de se rendre, incertain sur quel chemin d'action il devait continuer à suivre.

La chaleur restait derrière les mouvements réguliers des mains de Raitei alors qu'elles exploraient sans douceur le terrain que représentait le corps de Ban. Celui-ci sentit son désir escalader. Il se demanda embrumé s'il était toujours sous l'effet initial de Raitei ou si l'homme qui l'étreignait avait continué à cajoler sa passion tout ce temps. Une vague de plaisir ne provenant d'aucune source identifiable passa en lui, coupant son souffle. Raitei donna un coup de hanche contre la fine barrière de tissu pendant que ses doigts parcouraient la gorge de Ban. Respirant lourdement contre le cou de Ban, Raitei murmura, "Tu es prêt maintenant ?"

Ban se contorsionna. Il se laissait glisser, s'imaginant lui-même s'engouffrer dans l'ouragan perpétuel de pulsion et de désir que formait Raitei. Raitei renforça sa prise sur la mâchoire de Ban, ramenant son visage rougissant face au sien. De sombres yeux, les yeux de Ginji, le regardaient. "Demande moi, Ban-chan."

Le cœur de Ban gronda dans sa poitrine, il appelait le nom de Ginji. Tout ce que Ban parvint à générer fut un bruit étranglé quelque part dans le fond de sa gorge. Il ne pouvait plus ni voir ni entendre, seulement sentir ou vouloir sentir. La poitrine de Ban montait et descendait violement, haletant difficilement quelques respirations tremblantes avant qu'il ne se laisse tomber en avant pour appuyer ses lèvres fiévreusement sur celle de blond, désespéré de trouver du secours. Une lumière dorée flasha violement sur les yeux sombre qu'il aimait. C'était comme regarder un orage en pleine nuit.

"C'est suffisant," dit Raitei doucement, léchant le pouls derrière l'oreille de Ban délicatement.

Ban rua contre son partenaire en abandon alors que Raitei le faisait descendre le visage en avant sur le matelas, retirait vivement son pantalon et s'encra facilement dans le corps de Ban, toujours détendu depuis leur rencontre de plus tôt. Il s'arrêta pour s'ajuster, caressant les os de la hanche de Ban avec séduction. "C'est ainsi que tu le veux, non ?"

Ban put seulement souffler irrégulièrement en réponse. Raitei se positionna au bord du lit, poussant les épaules de Ban contre les draps déchirés, tenait ses hanches des deux mains. Il s'enfonça profondément dans le corps de Ban, s'arrêta pendant un instant, puis se retirant lentement jusqu'à ne laisser que le bout de son membre. Il s'arrêta là, écoutant les sortes de miaulements que faisait Ban, retenant ses faibles tentatives de remonter ses hanches, puis Raitei s'enfonça complètement à nouveau. Ban hoqueta et sa colonne se tordit, le désir poussant dans sa gorge alors que le procédé se répétait encore et encore, gagnant en intensité. Ban empoigna le matelas avec force, les écailles sur son bras poussèrent en rangée bien définies, se frottant l'une contre l'autre alors que ton son corps bougeait. Ses mains tiraient, mais il se figea dans sa contenance. Quelque part dans son esprit Ban se souvint du besoin de se retenir, il avait déjà déchiré les draps une fois.

Raitei s'arrêta, une main caressa le flanc de Ban gentiment. Paresseusement il passa son corps dur le dos de Ban et passa ses doigts dans les cheveux bruns emmêlés. "Ne te retient pas, Roi des sorcières. Je te veux. Je veux goûter chaque partie de toi. Tu es presque là." La voix ricocha à travers la brume de l'esprit de Ban, l'émotion montait et descendait, seulement pour être dépassée par un violent besoin physique. Une dernière pensée était tout ce à quoi il put se raccrocher. Raitei empoigna le visage de Ban et remonta son menton, murmurant dans son oreille. "Détruit ce putain de lit si c'est ce que tu veux." Un profond ricanement rugit de la voix de Raitei comme un éclair. "Vas-y et détruit-moi si c'est-ce qui te plait. Donne-toi, toi tout entier. Tu ne me tueras pas. Tu comprends ?"

Ban hocha la tête. Quelque part dans son esprit il avait compris. Quelque part, Raitei, non Ginji, ses mots avait un sens. Raitei se mit à genoux, s'appuyant sur ses talons et remontant Ban avec lui jusqu'à ce que son dos soit plaqué contre sa poitrine. Touchant l'excitation de son partenaire d'une main, Raitei continuait son mouvement dans le corps tremblant de Ban. Il mordilla le long de son cou. "C'est mon Ban-chan. J'ai besoin de ça. Je pense que tu en as besoin toi aussi." Il passa sa langue sur le haut de la colonne de Ban, racla ses dents sur les écailles de son épaule.

Un bruissement électrique s'éleva dans l'air alors que l'énergie de Raitei se renouvelait, il aida la tête de Ban à tomber sur son épaule puis remonta son visage pour qu'il puisse voir son expression. Il enveloppa Ban dans une étreinte serrée puis s'enfonça en lui plus profondément, fortement. La bouche de Ban s'ouvrit sans un son face à cette violente pénétration. Raitei sortit le bout de sa langue pour taquiner la lèvre inférieure de Ban puis bougea son corps de nouveau. Raitei guida Ban le long de son membre, poussant plus loin et plus fort. Le corps de Ban s'arqua, ses bras étendus derrière lui, une de ses mains serrées dans les cheveux de Raitei alors qu'il haletait et gémissait, incapable de contrôler son volume alors qu'il était rempli encore et encore.

La voix profonde de Raitei grogna sans cohérence dans son oreille, augmentant la convoitise de Ban. Son désir de dominer ce son augmentait en lui jusque dans la moelle de ses os et avec un semblant de retour de cohérence. Une pensée. En lui quelque chose se brisa, les chaînes tombait, le monde devint étrangement clair. Seulement une pensée et il était en train de la perdre. Raitei continuait de monter, il était proche de la fin. Ban ferma ses muscles autour de son partenaire et s'enfonça de lui-même, la sensation fit perdre son souffle à Raitei. Le son l'excita encore plus, son bras maudit grandit, sa vision vira au rouge. Ban rejeta sa tête en arrière, haletant alors que le corps de Raitei ruait en lui. Il sentit la douleur de ses yeux alors que se pupilles atteignait leur seconde vue ; sa main pourvu de griffe s'étendit à broya le matelas en deux sans effort. Des dents piquantes comme des aiguilles passèrent la couverture de sa bouche alors que Ban relâcha un cri de pur plaisir physique pendant que Raitei venait violement en lui.

Alors que le point d'orge s'estompait, l'énergie de Raitei commençait à s'effondrer, menaçant de se dissiper. La brillance de son corps faiblit, la chambre sombra dans les ténèbres, l'ombre les éclipsa tous les deux. Quelques battements de cœur passèrent puis de petites flammes entrèrent en combustion dans l'air, une douzaine de langues de feu flottante, illuminant la chambre sous un rayonnement rouge. Ban grogna et tira Raitei sur ses genoux par les cheveux, griffes tendu, sens en alerte. "Tu pars déjà," siffla-t-il, canines apparentes en dehors de sa bouche. Ses pensées étaient parfaitement claires maintenant. Il savait qui il était et ce qu'il signifiait. Il savait ce qui était à lui. "Ou préférerait tu que je joue avec ton autre toi ?"

Raitei regarda le visage de Ban et souri pour la première fois cette nuit. Puis il laissa sa tête retomber en arrière, exposant son cou à l'homme qui le tenait alors qu'il remontait son niveau d'énergie, restant sous cette forme comme il lui avait été commandé

TBC


	5. Chapter 5

**Auteur : Gal Re**

 **Traduction : Nami-chan**

 **Rating : 18 +**

 **Couple : BanxGinji (Raitei)**

 **Warning : Lemon, suggestion de violence**

 **Spoiler mineur Acte 11.**

Witch King

Part V :

Ban l'avait lâché. Raitei était assis sur le sol étonné, empli d'un grand désir, se noyant dans un reste de colère et de rejet alors que son vis-à-vis s'appuyait contre un mur, tombant tremblant au sol. Ban se combattait toujours, son aura capricieuse, faisait comme des clignotements. L'humeur de Raitei s'enflamma alors qu'il observait, il rugit." Ne me rejette pas."

Raitei s'avança à quatre pattes, la tête baissée, son souffle irrégulier, sa faim incitée par son impulsion de se soumettre. L'objet de ses désirs était incliné contre le flanc d'un lit cassé, ses yeux brillants d'un bleu surréel. La lumière tremblante d'une douzaine de flammes flottantes alimentées par la magie dansait sur sa peau nue, rougeoyait contre les écailles incrustées dans la chair, dotant la moitié de son corps de ce qui semblait être des petits joyaux. Une aura puissante, démoniaque et profonde, collée contre l'air lui-même comme si la gravité elle-même était devenue plus dense. Simultanément, Raitei perdait rapidement connaissance des signaux bioélectriques de son homologue, comme s'ils s'engloutissaient eux-mêmes jusque dans le désert ; sa connaissance extrasensorielle devenait aveugle à la signature émotionnelle de Ban, à sa présence. C'était comme s'il emplissait la pièce, mais comme s'il en était absent en même temps. C'était enchanteur et irrésistible. "Je t'ai vue," murmura-t-il. "Je t'ai suivi. Tu ne savais même pas que je pouvais être quelqu'un d'autre."

Les yeux brillant se tournèrent pour le regarder avec un air prédateur, un grognement inhumain sortit de la gorge de Ban. Raitei avança une main hésitante, la laissa dans l'air un instant avant qu'il ne caresse la peau le long de l'épaule de Ban. Le souffle de Raitei devenait irrégulier de désir, "Tu es magnifique."

Rien au monde ne pouvait l'effrayer ou l'exciter, excepté ceci, la véritable forme de son amant. Il se rappela à quoi ressemblait Ban avant, comment il avait l'air entre le sang et le ciel, trempé de pluie. Ginji avait entendu des histoires, mais n'avait jamais vu d'image de dragon. A cette époque il avait imaginé en voir un en ce jeune homme qui venait juste de briser la moitié des os de son corps. Il n'avait jamais désiré quelque chose avec autant de ferveur.

Raitei était enchanté par l'être qui se trouvait devant lui aujourd'hui. Ils étaient tous les deux plus vieux aujourd'hui, ses trais de dragons étaient devenus plus affinés, ils avaient gagné en maturité. Il était là de nouveau, magnifique, terrible et tout à lui ; une forme humaine enveloppant l'un des plus effrayants demi-dieux sorciers, un démon tangible, la seule chose vivante qui ne l'avait jamais brisé. Il ne comprenait pas complètement la façon dont cela vivait en Ban, il n'avait jamais essayé de comprendre pourquoi. Il savait juste que tout ce qu'il aimait de Ban se trouvait dans cette forme, cela le rendait fou d'un désir qu'il ne savait pas qu'il était capable d'avoir. Il voulait que ce monstre veuille et puisse le prendre, le briser, le faire se soumettre. Et peut-être était-ce égoïste, parce que Raitei pouvait se glisser derrière la psyché de Ginji sans un seul remords, mais Ban, il se souvenait toujours de tout. Raitei ne s'inquiétait jamais de ce qui était le plus juste ou le plus correcte, il savait seulement ce qu'il voulait et agissait instinctivement. Cet instinct le conduisait vers la chose devant lui ; en lui rappelant qu'il pouvait facilement se retourner contre lui, le tuer au moment où il l'aurait. Se savoir le faisait tressaillir. C'est tout ce qu'il avait besoin de savoir.

Raitei s'avança avec précaution et traça de ses doigts l'épaule de Ban jusqu'à l'ombre de son cou, gémissant, "J'ai besoin de toi."

Ban renversa sa tête en arrière, ses cheveux retombaient sauvagement alors qu'il expirait profondément, un grognement s'éleva dans les airs. Ses yeux bleus scintillèrent dans les ténèbres, répondant aux attentions de Raitei avec un air qui était à la fois illisible et froid. Raitei se ravisa, et se retira sur sa poitrine, soumis, laissant quelques baisers aimant contre la peau avant de s'étendre avec prudence aux pieds de Ban, désespérant un signal d'acceptation.

Au début de leur relation Ban avait besoin de cet exutoire, des moments où il pouvait assouvir certains besoins avec Raitei. Le blond avait fini par accepter cette brutalité dans l'érotisme qu'il recevait, il l'appréciait même. Mais au fur et à mesure Ban ne venait de moins en moins vers lui, il refusait de faire endurer ça à son partenaire, peu importe sous qu'elle forme, devenait de plus en plus morose avec ce fait. Mais cette nuit quelque chose avait été diffèrent. Le moment où Raitei avait senti la résolution de Ban s'effriter il avait su qu'il ne pourrait pas laisser son partenaire se combattre, il n'allait pas le laisser se taire lui-même une nouvelle fois. Cela avait été bien trop de temps depuis la dernière fois qu'il l'avait possédé.

Une griffe de grande taille s'enroula à moitié autour du corps de Raitei et le ramena vers lui, le bout d'un doigt piqua la peau sous la clavicule. Sous le rougeoiement des flammes, le visage de Raitei était ramené à quelques centimètres du regard inhumain de Ban, son souffle flottant sur sa peau. Il se pencha et passa le bout de sa langue sur les lèvres de Raitei, un son guttural lui échappa alors qu'il l'attirait dans un baiser affamé. C'était diffèrent de son souvenir, toujours aussi prédateur, mais plus considérant, moins… douloureux.

Avant Ban était brutal. Raitei pouvait toujours sentir les pierres froides racler sa poitrine, le froid humide dans son corps gelé alors que le démon le prenait et le déchirait presque de l'intérieur. Il se souvenait de son impuissance, sa paralysie faisant qu'il était pour lui impossible de crier contre l'assaut. Bien que les résidents de la forteresse désertent toujours les lieux ou combattait Raitei, il savait que quelques un de ses sujets observaient terrorisés dans l'ombre, attrapant des soupçons de leur Empereur pendant qu'il était ravagé et ruiné entre les mains d'un monstre qu'ils pouvaient difficilement voir. Personne ne lui reparla de ceci ensuite. L'imaginaire et la rumeur transformèrent la créature en un mythe qui à la fin ne ressemblait pas tant au Roi des sorcières ; avec le temps tout le monde l'oublia même. Les mots eux même assurèrent que Raitei était resté invaincu. Ban revisitait le château infini à ses côtés, personne ne reconnaissait le partenaire de Ginji comme le même être issu de l'une des plus invraisemblables légendes urbaines des bas-fonds.

La peau de Raitei crépita quand la petite blessure se referma, tentant de guérir malgré le fait que la griffe y soit toujours plantée. Les yeux de Ban s'ouvrirent soudainement, concentrés sur le son. Il retira la griffe du trou, un flot de sang cascada sur la poitrine de Raitei, se stoppant abruptement quand l'ouverture se referma et disparu comme sil elle n'avait jamais existé.

Ban lécha la traînée de sang de la peau parfaite de Raitei en un seul mouvement lent, passant sur un téton sauvagement. Une petite plainte de plaisir s'échappa de son captif. Ban cligna des yeux face au son, puis releva le regard, son visage détendu mais séducteur, une supériorité décontractée alors qu'il rencontrait les yeux de Raitei. "Ça te plait, n'est-ce pas ?"

Raitei frôla le survoltage au son de cette voix, un fort bourdonnement remplit ses oreilles alors qu'il cherchait la source de son désir. Il se jeta sur Ban et l'embrassa profondément. Il essaya de l'enjamber, de passer ses bras autour de lui. Ban extirpa son vis-à-vis de lui, le maintint sur le sol froid, emprisonné par ses griffes. Il enroula ses doigts douloureusement à travers les mèches de cheveux de Raitei, un cruel air de conquête s'afficha dans son sourire. "T'ai-je donné la permission de faire ça ?"

Raitei trembla de désir. Il haussa légèrement les épaules, essayant délibérément de tenter les instincts de Ban. Celui-ci siffla, des canines fines comme des aiguilles sortirent de sa bouche, se positionnant pour frapper l'épaule du blond. La panique emplit Raitei, il se souvenait trop bien de ces crocs. La première fois, il les avait sentis avant de les voir, les avait senti plonger dans la peau de son épaule d'un coup sec. Il se souvenait de la paralysie que leur toxine avait laissé dans son corps et les choses que Ban avait fait à son corps un fois que l'Empereur de la foudre fut complètement invalide. Raitei gesticula, une plainte étranglée s'échappa de sa gorge. "Non. Pas cette fois."

Ban s'arrêta d'un coup, à quelques millimètres de la peau. Il se retira, clignant des yeux alors que les petites armes disparaissaient derrière ses lèvres, loin de la vue, mais toujours présentes. "Oh ? Alors tu vas m'obéir cette nuit ?"

Raitei frissonna. Il voulait Ban irrépressible, mais il ne voulait pas être prit comme ça de nouveau, immobile et incapable de répondre, il ne voulait plus être une chose pour Ban. Il avait été avec lui depuis trop longtemps pour se résoudre à cela maintenant. "Oui."

Ban bailla ; les crochets repliés bougèrent visiblement, l'un puis l'autre, s'aplatissant contre son palais. "Je ne te crois pas," dit-il doucement.

Raitei resta immobile dans la prise de Ban, ne faisant aucun mouvement d'échappatoire, soumis complètement. "Midô."

"Essaye encore," siffla Ban, les pupilles se contractant en petites fentes.

"Ban-chan."

"Bien. Pourquoi est-ce que tu peux m'appeler comme ça, Ginji ?"

"Parce que tu m'as vaincu et que maintenant je suis à toi." Le sang de Raitei bouillonna de désir, il aimait la tournure que les choses prenaient, avide des anciens rôles qu'ils avaient l'habitude de jouer.

"La seule autre chose que tu as le droit de m'appeler c'est- "

"Maître." Raitei releva son menton, ferma sa bouche en un murmure sensuel, persistant dans sa réponse.

Les yeux de Ban se refermèrent paresseusement, se tête pencha sur le côté, ses lèvres légèrement entrouvertes comme s'il goûtait quelque chose d'exquis dans le mot. Raitei leva une main dans l'encadrement de la griffe massive, tourna sa paume sur le côté et caressa une griffe. Ban retourna son regard sur lui, se pencha, prédateur. "Tu t'est bien amusé quand tu m'as sauté ?"

L'air dans les yeux de Ban mis Raitei en feu, il pouvait entre son propre bourdonnement électrique s'élever encore plus aigu dans les airs. Raitei afficha un sourire sauvage. "Oui, " grogna-t-il, ses yeux s'allumèrent d'un éclat de désir, accentuant l'unique syllabe, la lançant au visage de son geôlier.

Ban ri doucement, ses yeux baissés alors que ses crocs apparurent brièvement derrière ses lèvres. Relevant lentement chaque griffe pour atteindre le corps qu'il retenait en dessous, il inclina sa tête vers l'avant. Raitei observa, son cœur battant la chamade, les muscles tendus alors que Ban léchait lentement sa poitrine, terminant sa course avec un tour de langue qui se divisa imitant celle d'un serpent.

Ban releva ses yeux brillant et souri en voyant l'air de total abandon de Raitei. "Tu es fier de ton endurance hein, " dit-il d'une voix rauque, sa main humaine passa sur la lourde poitrine de Raitei sensuellement. "Tu pensais que ton petit tour de tout à l'heure était mignon, pas vrai ?".

Raitei restait stupéfié ; il dégluti une boule dans sa gorge, gesticulant d'anticipation. Ban s'assit sur ses genoux et balaya le corps de Raitei avec ses yeux. Raitei lui prit un regard approbatif du membre dur de Ban devant lui, proéminent dans l'espace entre eux. Il le voulait dans sa bouche, il voulait Ban en lui dans tous les sens où il pouvait l'avoir, désespérément.

Raitei s'agita, inconfortable face à son désir montant. Le bras démonique énorme de Ban se renfonça dans sa peau rapidement, devenant plus petit, une version plus affinée qui se posa immédiatement autour de la gorge de Raitei. Ban ne brisa jamais le contact oculaire, il ne cligna jamais des yeux. "Voyons jusqu'où va ton endurance. " un sourire sadique s'afficha alors que ses yeux s'allumèrent avidement.

Une litanie rapide de mots étrangers cascada de la bouche de Ban à une vitesse étourdissante, accentué par un dur son de voyelle qui coïncidait avec un bref sursaut de chaque flamme flottant dans l'air autour d'eux. La chaleur du feu semblait restée bloqué dans les poumons de Raitei, passant à travers ses membres, emplissant son corps d'un désir fou jusqu'à ce qu'il se retrouve douloureusement dur au point d'être à la limite de l'explosion. Il hoqueta devant l'assaut soudain, roulant sur le côté lourdement, il cacha son entrejambe brûlant instinctivement entre ses mains devant l'expression satisfaite de Ban.

Le brun glissa derrière lui, son érection tentatrice contre les fesses de Raitei. Le Roi des sorcières se pencha, reposant son menton sur l'épaule de Raitei, il regarda alors qu'il posait ses mains sur les doigts de Raitei protégeant son érection douloureuse. Les écailles sur la peau de Ban chatouillèrent le cou de Ginji alors qu'il se blottissait contre sa joue, guidant sa main le long de son membre, ronronnant dans son oreille. "Hmmm… cela semble problématique. Que penses-tu que je devrais faire à propos de ça ?"

Raitei grogna et commença à se toucher lui-même vivement. Ban souri, mordilla doucement son cou, observa Raitei se stimuler lui-même. Il murmura des mots d'encouragement, provocateur et railleur, dans l'oreille de Raitei alors que ses doigts descendaient plus bas pour l'assister, caressant son scrotum.

Raitei souffla, collant son dos contre le torse de Ban. Poussant ses hanches contre la rigidité derrière lui. Cela s'intensifiait, s'intensifiait, approchant de la phase finale, mais ne pouvait pas passer un certain point. Il s'étouffa, s'arrêtant abruptement, pantelant de frustration. Ban ricana, sa langue fourchue glissa sur l'oreille de Raitei alors qu'il excitait l'un des tétons de son partenaire oisivement entre ses doigts. Souviens-toi de ça la prochaine fois qu'il te prendra l'envie de jouer avec mes neurones," siffla-t-il brutalement.

Raitei toussa. Ban s'étira le long de son dos alors qu'il prenait une position assise, encerclait Raitei dans ses bras le tirant vers lui. Calant la tête blonde sous son menton, Ban le positionna contre sa poitrine, encercla son membre chaud entre ses doigts, provoquant un hoquet de surprise. "Que-" gémit Raitei, tremblant.

"Tu ne viendras plus jusqu'à ce que je te dise de le faire," chantonna Ban, l'excitant d'avantage avec des mouvements talentueux contre sa peau. Raitei frissonna, l'électricité passa sur sa peau involontairement alors que les sensations le noyaient. Il se secoua, regarda le visage de Ban, surprit de trouver le sorcier noir l'observer avec un sourire serein. Sa main s'avança pour prendre le visage du blond tendrement, l'attirant dans un baisser étonnement doux. Quant que leurs lèvres se séparèrent, Ban reprit, sa voix n'étant qu'un sombre murmure contre la bouche de Raitei. "Et tu viendras chaque fois que je te le dirais." Il s'arrêta et souri une fois de plus, une courbe vraiment prédatrice le long de sa bouche. "Comme maintenant."

Le corps de Raitei vacilla, il atteignit l'orgasme violemment. Il haletait dans l'étreinte de Ban. Le sorcier colla sa bouche chaleureusement contre son oreille. "Et maintenant." Raitei se contracta une fois de plus, grognant alors qu'il venait sur lui une nouvelle fois. Ban plaça une série de morsure brûlante rapidement le long de l'épaule de Raitei, puis grogna, "Et maintenant." Raitei cria de douleur alors qu'il tombait dans un impossible troisième orgasme d'affilé, son corps se vidant dans un terrible tremblement.

Les doigts fins de Ban tracèrent sa poitrine, glissant sur ce qu'il avait relâché sur lui-même. "Eh bien, eh bien, " dit Ban lentement moqueur. "Regarde la pagaille que tu as fait de toi, Ginji."

Raitei haletait, béatement impuissant. Ban poussa trois doigts imprégnés dans la bouche de Raitei, raidissant le blond de stupeur alors qu'il se goûtait lui-même. Les murmures de Ban s'insinuèrent dans son sang. "C'est amusant ? Aimes-tu ne plus avoir le contrôle de ton corps ?"

Raitei gémi alors que Ban bougeait ses doigts dans sa bouche. "As-tu quelque chose à dire," ronronna Ban. Il retira ses doigts, les laissant vagabonder sur des lèvres rougies et se blottit contre la peau dans le cou du blond. Raitei marmonna d'une voix ivre. "Dit le," grogna Ban.

"Je suis désolé," laissa échapper Raitei.

" Désolé ?"

"Je ne le referait plus," souffla Raitei, ses sens submergés au point où il devait utiliser toutes ses facultés restantes juste pour rester conscient. Ban ne dit rien, mais Raitei sentit un sourire contre sa gorge.

"Tout ça et tu es toujours prêt pour plus," chantonna-il. A travers le brouillard recouvrant son esprit. Raitei regarda pour constater que le Roi des sorcière avait raison, en dépit de son relâchement incroyable, il se tenait toujours rigide, se sentait insatisfait.

Il gémit à cette vue, en parti à cause de la frustration, en parti à cause de la charge que les mots et les actions de Ban lui donnaient. "Tu es diffèrent," dit-il de sa voix entrecoupée.

"Comment ça ?" dit Ban caressant encore la poitrine souillée.

"Tu ne l'avait jamais fait comme ça avant."

"Faire quoi ?"

"Me punir - comme ça."

Ban ri et passa sa langue sur la mâchoire de Raitei, le bout fourchu faisant des lignes parallèles excitante jusqu'à derrière son oreille. "Tu préfères la vielle méthode ?"

"Non." Gémit plaintivement l'Empereur. Il sentit les sourire de Ban contre son oreille avant de recevoir un petit mordillement. Ses doigts lubrifiés traînèrent le long de son dos et il poussa dans l'orifice étroit de Raitei. La sensation le rendit frénétique. Il bougea contre le torse de Ban, se tourna et tenta de capturer sa bouche en un baiser désespéré. Le Roi des sorcières rugit et le rejeta en arrière, le tirant par les cheveux, il le positionna en un angle douloureux, ouvrant son corps.

Raitei pantelait désespérément dans la prise de Ban. "S'il te plait Ban-chan, " miaula-t-il, pressant sur les doigts qui bougeait en lui.

"S'il te plait quoi ?"

"Prends-moi," murmura-t-il entre deux respiration lourde, gesticulant de malaise.

"Non," la voix profonde de Ban le traversa alors que ses crocs s'avançaient, le long côté plat des aiguilles traçant le long de sa peau, menaçant de pénétrer la chair à n'importe quel moment.

Raitei se figea sous le touché de ces petites dagues, comprenant la menace derrière l'action, mais la frustration insatisfaite faisait monter sa colère. Il ne prit pas attention à ses mots. "Si tu ne me veux pas je trouverais quel un d'autre qui le voudra."

Ban empoigna le visage de Raitei et le tourna douloureusement vers le sien, sa colère noir et lourde sous sa contenance. "Qui, Ginji ? A qui pourrais-tu demander de te libérer maintenant ? L'un de tes petits laquais ? La bobine, le dresseur de singe ?" Ban eu un sourire qui était proprement effrayant. "Je te promet, je te ferais regarder pendant que j'arracherais le cœur de celui que tu serais assez stupide pour le laisser te toucher. "

L'humeur de Raitei s'enflamma, ses muscles se tendirent et l'électricité explosa avec une violence renouvelée sur sa peau alors qu'il formait un poing pour frapper le démon en face de lui.

La main maudite s'enroula autour du poing de Raitei et le repoussa au sol avec peu d'effort. En un instant Ban avait les deux poignets de Raitei bloqué au-dessus de sa tête dans une monstrueuse griffe. Le corps de Raitei reposait étendu sur le sol en dessous de lui, l'électricité grondant sauvagement sur sa peau. "Abandonne, " dit Ban platement. "Je ne suis pas d'humeur pour l'un de tes petits caprices psychotiques."

L'énergie de Raitei continua de monter, ses yeux brillèrent. "Tu-" commença-t-il avant qu'une rage inarticulée s'empare de sa voix et que son corps prenne une lumière effrayante.

Ban pencha sa tête d'un côté, jetant son regard sur Raitei, sa bouche tournée en dédain. Sa voix reprit ce ton étranger.

Le corps de Raitei explosa avec un incroyable plaisir mélangé à une incroyable douleur, retirant sa charge électrique comme s'il avait été connecté à un flux invisible. Il cria, son corps tenta de s'échapper de la prise de Ban alors que son partenaire regardait impassible. Puis l'ordre fut donné et son corps se convulsa en orgasme, encore et encore et encore. Quand cela fini par s'arrêter il respirait extrêmement vite sous le Roi des sorcières, incohérent, essoufflé et souillé.

Ban passa ses doigts dans les cheveux de Raitei, humide de sueur, caressant sa tête tendrement. "Mon ange vengeur. Non, ne joue pas les protecteurs outragés avec moi," dit-il doucement. "Tu as suivi en sachant ce que je pouvais être. Ne joue pas à des jeux stupides maintenant. "

Raitei tourna sa tête au son de la voix de Ban, plissant les yeux pour pouvoir le voir, une petite plainte s'échappa de sa gorge. Sa colère s'estompa, Raitei se laissa tomber dans la charge érotique qu'il expérimentait chaque fois que son partenaire démontait son habileté à le neutraliser. Ban relâcha les poignets de Raitei et se rassit, le regardant à travers des yeux froids. Sa voix était dure, mais ce ne fit qu'augmenter l'envie de Raitei. "A qui appartiens-tu Ginji ?"

Raitei hoqueta, sa langue était sèche dans sa gorge. " Eau," gémit-il.

Ban souri, attrapa Raitei par la gorge et le redressa. "Mauvaise réponse," grogna Ban. Il poussa le visage de Raitei dans son entrejambe, pressant son érection entre ses lèvres.

Raitei s'étouffa et essaya de cracher au début alors que l'intrusion soudaine emplissait sa bouche, la main de Ban guidant sa tête le long de son membre avec une poigne de fer. Après que la brume due à la surcharge physique se soit dissipée et qu'il ait réalisé la situation, Raitei prit avec enthousiasme la tâche qui lui était dévolue. Il enroula ses bras fébrilement autour des jambes de Ban, faisait presque perdre l'équilibre au sorcier alors qu'il suçait profondément et avidement dans l'entre jambe de Ban, salivant de désir. Ban hoqueta et se renversa de surprise, les doigts serrés dans les cheveux de Raitei se détendirent et commençaient à caresser les mèches blondes. A travers le vacarme du sang affluant dans ses oreilles, Raitei entendit Ban rire. "Qu'est-ce que c'est ? Tu veux me baiser ou me tuer ?"

Raitei ignora la provocation. Il avait finalement le sexe de Ban sous son contrôle, l'habilité à faire plaisir à son partenaire entre ses mains. Il pouvait le sentir, il l'avait. Il suça plus fort, sa langue passionnée contre la peau de Ban, il gémit de désir. Ban soupira de plaisir, se reposa sur ses coudes et observa l'enthousiasme que montrait Raitei avec sa bouche. Raitei passa ses doigts légèrement près de l'orifice de Ban, sa propre semence s'en échappa, humidifiant ses doigts. Ban grogna et saisi son poignet, plaquant la main baladeuse au sol. Raitei laissa l'incident se produire sans y prêter attention, continuant de lécher le membre de Ban, souriant contre la peau avec une pure satisfaction. Ban était toujours humide en lui.

Finalement il détendit sa bouche, le membre de Ban glissa lourdement d'entre ses lèvres. Ban lui jeta un regard, ses yeux s'agrandi lorsqu'il trouva Raitei s'avançant vers lui. Il s'installa avec succès sur le sorcier, l'enjambant, leurs érections reposant l'une contre l'autre brûlantes. Il attrapa brutalement deux poings de cheveux bruns, bloquant le regard de Ban, leurs lèvres séparées de quelques centimètres. " Prends-moi maintenant ou laisse-moi te prendre," rugit Raitei menacent, électricité claquant dans l'air.

Ban fit un sourire mauvais, appréciant visiblement l'initiative renouveler Raitei. "A qui appartient tu Ginji ?"

Raitei plongea sa langue dans la bouche de Ban, glissant durent sa langue contre la sienne, faisant attention d'évité les crocs repliés dans cette caverne. Quand il s'arrêta il était proche de la suffocation. "A toi Ban-chan. J'ai besoin de toi," dit-il d'un voix enroué, les mots s'échappant dans une rapide désespérance. "Tout, tout ce que tu veux."

Ban étendit ses longs doigts fins pour caresser le visage de Raitei, sa voix tomba en un murmure sensuel. "Dit le encore."

Raitei haleta, ses yeux se refermèrent. "Je suis à toi."

Un air de désir tomba sur le visage de Ban, ses lèvres se séparèrent et il commença à murmurer une autre litanie. Raitei inhala sèchement et eu un mouvement de recul face au son, mais Ban l'attrapa rapidement dans une étreinte ferme, le maintenant en place. "Relax," murmura-t-il dans l'oreille du blond effrayé. "Je te promet que tu vas aimer ça." Ban termina son incantation et les muscles de Raitei se détendirent. Ses membres se ramollirent pendant que son esprit sentait de la chaleur s'insinué, son excitation devint moins insistante, plus douce, plus plaisante. Ban l'allongea tendrement sur le dos, détaillant le visage de Raitei alors qu'il gémissait sans souffle dans une délirante extase chaleureuse.

Raitei haleta quand il sentit de brûlant baisers langoureux descendent le long de son corps pendant que ses jambes étaient relevées et séparées, exposant son entré. Ban remonta les hanches de Raitei, tirant son corps dans l'angle voulu, ses jambes au-dessus des épaules de Ban. Le brun le prit dans sa bouche et commença à suçoter tout doucement alors qu'il excitait l'ouverture avec un talent indiscutable. Raitei gémi et gigota. Vacillant sur le bord qu'il se trouvait encore incapable d'atteindre toujours incapable de se relâcher, il se plaignit, "S'il te plait."

Ban remonta sur ses genoux et s'inséra dans l'Empereur, maintenant ses jambes à ses côtés alors qu'il s'enfonçait entre ses hanches. Raitei soupira de soulagement quand il se sentit emplit. Finalement il l'avait. Raitei émit de petit gémissement alors qu'il bougeait dessous son partenaire, son électricité claqua autour de lui alors qu'il se perdait dans le plaisir. Ban prit son temps, exhaustif et tortueusement lent. Il s'assit et tira Raitei sur ses genoux. Raitei haleta, serra les épaules de Ban alors qu'il montait sur son partenaire, bougeant lentement au rythme de la main caressant son dos, résistant à l'envie d'aller plus vite. Quant Ban commença à le caresser, il ne put plus retenir ses pulsions. Raitei soupira et passa sa main dans les cheveux de Ban, l'attirant dans un profond baiser. Il s'étonna de trouver que Ban ne l'arrêta pas, qu'il lui répondait. Quand le baiser cessa il se sentait étourdit.

"Tu ne me regarde pas de la même façon quand je suis comme ça," dit-il, les bras encrés fermement autour des épaules de Ban alors qu'il continuait d'onduler ses hanches.

Ban embrassa sa mâchoire. "Tu as l'air toujours triste, même quand nous faisons ça."

Raitei se refrogna. "Tu veux que je parte, non ? Tu me préfère mon autre moi."

"Et tu jaloux de toi-même ?" Ban ri doucement, perplexe et dédaigneux. Quand Raitei ne répondit pas il changea son ton en un plus sérieux. "Veux-tu partir maintenant ?"

"Non". Haleta Raitei alors que Ban refermait son étreinte et poussa profondément en lui, embrasant son cou.

"Alors ne le fait pas. Dans tous les cas, tu es toujours mon Ginji."

Raitei ne dit rien. Il n'avait jamais été avec Ban de cette façon, pas en tant que Raitei. Dans chacune des autres interactions avec le roi des sorcières, il finissait toujours prit violement, sanglant et humilié. Raitei n'avait jamais autant pensé à son rôle avec Ban. Il était conquis et adorait son conquérant peu-importe ce qu'il lui faisait, du moment qu'il pouvait rester. Mais cela faisait bien longtemps depuis qu'il n'avait pas été avec lui et maintenant les choses étaient différentes, cela le fit se tendre. Il arrivait difficilement à s'en rendre compte, ce qui avait changé depuis maintenant.

Ban bougea, attira Raitei dans un autre baiser profond, le tirant de ses pensées. Quand leurs lèvres se séparèrent, la voix de Ban commença une autre incantation, provoquant un doux plaisir dans le corps de Raitei. Il gémit et s'effondra sur le torse de Ban, respirant lourdement face à la sensation des mains de Ban et ses coups de reins le remplissant.

"Ban-chan," murmura Raitei sur la poitrine de son partenaire.

"Que ce passe t'il Ginji, tu veux venir maintenant ?" un doux ronronnement provenant du roi alors qu'il explorait langoureusement de corps de Raitei avec sa bouche.

"Je veux que tu me lie à toi," dit Raitei. "De la façon dont on parlait tout à l'heure."

Ban se figea. Raitei entendit son rythme cardiaque augmenter. Le blond regarda alors le visage inexpressif de Ban, plaçant une main sur sa joue en rencontrant ses yeux. Ban inhala sèchement, son corps tressailli. "Tu as toujours l'air triste," dit-il finalement.

"Tu as dit qu'il serait tordu," continua Raitei. "Mais c'était déjà comme ça entre toi est moi. Non ? » il fit une pause, puis mit l'accent, "Maître."

Ban demeura glacial, mais ses fines pupilles se contractèrent aux mots. Finalement il cligna des yeux, puis dit, "C'est vraiment ce que tu veux Ginji ?"

Les instincts de Raitei prirent de l'avance, il était sur le point de l'avoir. "Oui."

"Nous avons déjà un lien, pourquoi veux-tu celui-là ?"

"Je veux rester avec toi."

"Pourquoi ?"

Raitei cligna ses yeux face à ceux couleur glace de Ban. Pourquoi ? Était-il entrain de le repousser ? Évitait-il la requête ? "Tu es doué avec ces choses, tu pourrais trouver une façon de-"

"De faire quoi ? Que veux-tu Ginji ?" les traits du monstre qui le retenait s'adoucissirent, devant plus humain même si Raitei ne pouvait toujours détecter aucun biosignal.

Raitei ne pouvait pas comprendre la demande, mais il savait que c'était important. Il voulait la valider, peut-être était ce que voulait aussi Ban. L'instinct était toujours la meilleure stratégie de Raitei. Il s'arrêta pour y réfléchir. "Soit mien. J'ai toujours fait ce que tu voulais, peu importe ce que c'était. Je ne t'ai jamais rien demandé en échange. Fait le pour moi.

Ban détourna le regard, pensif pendant un instant, puis passa ses doigts dans les cheveux de Raitei et atttira son visage pour le regarder dans les yeux, fermement, mais toujours doucement. Il reposa Raitei sur son dos et recommença à se mouvoir en lui, provoquant un couinement surprit du blond alors qu'il recommençait à lui faire l'amour de toute ses forces. "Est-ce que quelqu'un d'autre sait que le terrible Raitei peut faire un bruit comme celui-là," Ban ricana moqueur.

"Ban-chan," dit Raitei demandeur.

Le visage de Ban redevint sérieux ; sa voix monta sur un fil de mots d'incantations. Les rubans déchirés qu'il avait retirés de Ginji plus tôt dans la soirée glissèrent sur le sol, se reformèrent puis s'enroulèrent sur le torse de Raitei, autour de ses bras, autour de son cou. "Dits-moi ce que tu-veux Ginji," répéta Ban.

Raitei haleta, ses pensées s'embrumèrent avec le désir. "Je t'aime."

"Pense seulement à ça, tu comprends ?" dit Ban doucement. Raitei hocha la tête, l'air semblait se densifier autour de lui.

Les mains de Ban remontèrent, prirent possession de la nuque de Raitei, forçant l'homme à le regarder. Raitei se senti étourdit, perdu dans le mouvement oscillant de leur corps, mais ses yeux brillaient de désir quant-il vit Ban se percer la langue avec une dent redevenue normale. "D'accord mon prince. Sais-tu ce que tu-dois faire ?" demanda Ban lentement, le sang s'écoulant de sa bouche.

La bouche de Raitei restait asséchée, il passa sa langue sur ses lèvres et hocha la tête silencieusement. Il ne savait pas comment, mais il savait. Ban glissa sa main pour tenir le menton de Raitei, récitant une autre formule, une qu'il n'avait jamais utilisée auparavant. Il accentua la fin de la récitation avec une rapide morsure sur la lèvre inférieure de Raitei. Du sang s'échappa de la petite blessure. Ban la lécha vivement. "Ne la soigne pas tout de suite, " commanda Ban.

Raitei acquiesça et se pencha pour lécher la coulée de sang qui glissait sur le cou de Ban, la remontant jusqu'à la source. Il hésita face à la bouche de Ban, respirant difficilement, ses lèvres passèrent sur celles de Ban alors qu'elles récitaient le reste du sortilège en de rapides souffles chauds. Le rythme de mot qu'il ne pouvait pas comprendre, la sensation du souffle sur ses lèvres, raisonnaient dans les pulsations de Raitei, l'entraînant dans une frénésie sans aucunes pensées. Il se détendit en attendant jusqu'à ce que la récitation cesse, puis plongea sa langue dans la bouche de Ban avec abandon, son corps entier frissonnant. Leurs lèvres restaient jointes dans le ciment du sortilège alors que Ban reposait à nouveau Raitei sur son dos et finissait de lui faire l'amour, se rattachant à une unique pensée.

TBC


	6. Chapter 6

**Auteur : Gal Re**

 **Traduction : Nami-chan**

 **Rating : PG**

 **Couple : BanxGinji**

 **Spoiler mineur Acte 11.**

Witch King

Épilogue

Ginji se réveilla en sursaut, son corps était enveloppé dans les bras puissants de Ban. Il remarqua sa respiration constante, la chaleur de leur peau sous un filet de draps déchirés, le son lointain de chant d'oiseaux dans la faible lueur du matin qui passait sous la porte. La nuit entière lui revint d'un coup, une nuée soudaine qui se précipita vers lui avec une clarté terrifiante. Il jeta un coup d'œil au visage de Ban, toujours partiellement transformé même dans son sommeil, et tenta de retenir des larmes horrifiées. "Je suis désolé," murmura-t-il à l'homme endormi.

Il se détacha de l'étreinte lâche de Ban, l'observant avec précaution pour s'assurer que le sommeil de son partenaire ne soit pas perturbé. Le brun grogna très doucement et roula sur le côté, grimaçant quand les écailles sur son bras bougèrent visiblement et se retirèrent dans sa chair. Ginji mordit sa lèvre inférieure et sentit ses yeux le piquer, incapable de respirer. Prendre cette forme causait toujours une grande douleur physique à Ban, cela l'épuisait et le rendait quasiment incapable réchauffer son sang. C'était une partie de la raison pour laquelle il ne se transformait jamais, il détestait cela et Ginji l'avait forcé à le faire.

Ginji se leva et avança péniblement jusqu'à la salle de bain, luttant contre une nausée montante. Ils étaient tous deux couverts de sueur séché, de semence et de sang, mais il se sentait sale d'une façon qui dépassait l'état physique. Il ne pouvait pas se supporter.

Il était devenu Raitei parce qu'il voulait que Ban soit plus proche de lui et n'avait pas le courage de se confronter au problème lui-même. Il avait été égoïste, il avait forcé l'événement et avait poussé Ban dans ses retranchements jusqu'à ce qu'il obtienne ce qu'il voulait. Et Ginji avait obtenu ce qu'il voulait, en forçant l'homme qu'il aime à prendre la forme qu'il déteste et l'avait manipulé dans la volonté de satisfaire ses propres besoins. Ginji se dirigea vers l'évier et rencontra ses yeux dans le miroir. Le pire c'était qu'il ne regrettait absolument rien. Était-il aussi odieux pour faire tout cela à son Ban et ne même pas avoir la décence de ne pas se sentir heureux que tout se soit déroulé comme il l'avait voulu ? Il n'était pas meilleur que tous ceux qui avaient blessé Ban avant.

Ginji attrapa une serviette et la passa sous l'eau chaude. Il devait tout nettoyer de toute façon. D'abord il allait s'occuper de Ban puis de lui. Il éteignit les lumières et retourna dans la chambre. Dès qu'il eut passé la porte il fut saisi et plaqué contre un mur. Le regard bleu de Ban semblait menaçant dans le sien, sa voix était extrêmement calme. "Tu vas quelque part, Ginji ?"

Ginji hoqueta, puis son visage se brisa en une silencieuse détresse. "Je suis désolé Ban-chan."

Les yeux de Ban se plissèrent, il regarda les larmes se formant dans les yeux de Ginji, ses lèvres tremblantes. Il se pencha vers lui et entrouvrit ses lèvres comme s'il allait parler, puis s'arrêta et relâcha un petit soupire. Le cœur de Ginji se serra d'angoisse, bien sûr que Ban savait ce que Ginji avait fait et qu'il le détestait pour ça.

Ban attrapa son bras et le repoussa sur la pile de tissus et de coussins qu'ils avaient utilisés comme lit, ses yeux bloqués dans ceux de Ginji avec énormément de sérieux. Ginji émit une plainte et eu un mouvement de recul, trébucha sur son pied et retomba sur la pile. Ban s'agenouilla à côté de lui et continua le même regard sur son partenaire. Une autre excuse mourut sur les lèvres de Ginji sous l'intensité de ce regard.

Ban se redressa en le regardant toujours. "De quoi te souviens-tu," demanda-t-il, sa voix fatiguée, mais douce.

"Tout." Ginji regarda ses mains posées sur ses genoux, incapable de rencontrer les yeux de Ban. Le silence entre eux persista dans l'air longtemps. Dans cette bulle de mots non-dits Ginji entendait le son du chant des oiseaux dehors et il sentit son cœur se serrer quand le son joyeux s'éloigna face à la peur et l'incertitude qu'il expérimentait maintenant. Ginji bougea dans son malaise. Luttant avec la compulsion de s'échapper il commença à se lever dans un mouvement affolé. "Il faut que je nous nettoie."

Ban poussa Ginji à se rassoir en le prenant durement par l'épaule. Ginji resta bouche bée sans savoir quoi dire, sans cœur battant la chamade quant-il remarqua l'air blessé sur le visage de son partenaire. "Ne bouge pas," dit Ban, tournant sur ses talons en direction de la salle de bain. Ginji ferma ses yeux fortement, ne parvenant pas à retenir le liquide chaud de s'en échapper. La nausée revenait, il hoqueta et essaya d'avaler une lourde boule qu'il avait dans la gorge.

"Bordel, si tu te souviens de tout pourquoi es-que tu pleures ?" Ginji sursauta en entendant la voix de Ban derrière lui. Il était si perdu dans ses émotions qu'il n'avait pas entendu le retour de son partenaire. Ban attrapa le bras de Ginji sans grâce avant qu'il ne puisse répliquer et l'attira entre ses bras, passant brutalement une serviette sur le visage de Ginji, visiblement irrité. Sa voix tomba faiblement. "Es-tu en train de me dire que tu ne veux plus être lié avec moi maintenant ?"

"Non !" la voix de Ginji se brisa sous la panique, il jeta ses bras autours de Ban par peur, le faisant presque basculer au sol. Il serra ses bras fermement autour de Ban, sur le point de pleurer une fois de plus. "Ne pense pas comme ça Ban-chan. Je suis heureux, c'est juste que… je t'y es forcé et je t'ai fait faire des choses que tu ne voulais pas et - je suis un mauvais petit ami."

La forme tendue de Ban se détendit dans l'étreinte de Ginji face à ses mots. Il rit légèrement et serra Ginji étroitement. "Je ne pense pas t'avoir entendu t'appeler mon petit ami avant, Gin," taquina-t-il avec un soupir. "Allons-nous nous stabiliser maintenant ?"

Ginji cligna des yeux honnêtement surprit devant le visage souriant de Ban, la tension mystérieusement disparue. "Je croyais que nous l'étions déjà depuis un moment Ban-chan. Est-ce que tu veux encore plus?"

Ban ri d'une sincère hilarité et attira Ginji dans une étreinte plus profonde. "Tu crois hein ? Alors ou est ma bague ? J'aimerais la choisir. Elle devra être grosse."

Ginji souri contre le cou de Ban, soulagé et reconnaissant et confus par le fait que Ban prenait tout si bien, par rapport à ce qui était arrivé. "Ban-chan," dit-il avec un semblant de moue boudeuse.

"Et chère."

"On est pauvre," grommela Ginji.

"Tu ferais mieux de trouver un petit boulot, alors."

"Pourquoi devrai-je te trouver une bague ?"

"Quoi ? ! Tu es en train de dire que le grand Midô Ban ne vaut pas un ou deux mois de travail domestique ?"

"Tu m'avait dit que travailler pour un salaire fixe était contre notre fierté de professionnels."

"Trop fier pour être mon conjoint, c'est donc ça" souffla Ban, frottant le dos de Ginji avec une tendre affection. "Pas de bague pour moi alors. Maintenant je dois t'accorder que tu es un mauvais petit ami."

Ginji souri à nouveau, caressant les cheveux bruns traînant le long de la nuque de son amant entre ses doigts. Il semblait que tout allait bien, Ban n'était pas du tout en colère. Ginji appréciait de sentir les bras de Ban autour de lui, particulièrement le bord du cou de Ban et la façon dont cela ressemblait à de la soie contre la joue de Ginji. Ses doigts descendirent le long des petites mèches et passèrent contre de légers restes de petites écailles, qui se retirèrent rapidement dans le corps de Ban. Celui-ci se tendit sous le touché et Ginji se figea, se souvenant du fait que Ban détestait qu'il les touche. A sa surprise l'épaule de Ban se relaxa et il inclina son cou sur le côté, donna à Ginji un meilleur accès pour regarder et toucher.

C'était étrange, cette intimité ouverte que Ban ne lui avait jamais vraiment accordée avant. Un sentiment désagréable de culpabilité s'éleva dans les pensées de Ginji alors qu'il s'imaginait si c'était peut-être le nouveau lien qui avait quelque chose à voir là-dedans. Il se souvint de ce que Ban avait dit à propos du fait que tout pouvait être gâché. Il se demanda, tandis qu'il caressait de ses doigts les fines écailles, si la nouvelle attitude de Ban était compulsive ou s'il se sentait plus proche de Ginji à cause lien ? Il aimait penser que c'était le dernier choix.

Ginji commença à se sentir au chaud alors qu'il caressait la peau écailleuse, s'enveloppant dans cette nouvelle intimité et l'attitude ouverte de Ban. Il inspira contre le cou de Ban, appréciant son odeur, passant sa langue contre le pouls chaud. Il se remémora la façon dont Ban avait décrit le lien et se sentit troublé. Ginji ne se sentait pas asservi. Il réfléchit longuement à ce qu'il avait imaginé de comment serait le lien et le compara à son état interne.

Il n'y avait rien qui lui faisait ressentir comme s'il ne pouvait pas se lever et s'en aller s'il le voulait. Non pas qu'il considère quitter Ban, mais ses sentiments à ce propos étaient différents de ce qu'ils avaient été le jour précèdent.

Ginji caressa le dos de Ban, l'apaisant. Pour tout dire, il se sentit plus libre maintenant, comme s'il était sur un pied d'égalité avec son partenaire. Ginji laissa échapper un soupir pénible, la sensation de Ban contre lui était stimulante. Ses pensées s'embrumèrent avec une avidité ravivée. Son cœur manqua un battement quant-il sentit la tête de Ban se pencher en arrière, s'abandonnant avec un doux gémissement.

"Si tu me dis que tu veux encore du sexe, je vais devoir t'étouffer avec un oreiller," Ban soupira.

En dépit de sa protestation, Ban lui cédait, incitant Ginji à l'enroulé dans ses bras. Il noua ses mains dans les cheveux de Ban et le tira dans un profond baiser, sa langue passant sur celle de son partenaire avec désinvolture et une possessivité assurée. Le corps de Ban s'arqua sous lui et Ginji laissa courir ses mains de chaque côté de la taille de Ban, le dégustant. Il ne pouvait pas l'expliquer, mais il savait que Ban se soumettrait à lui, que Ban le laisserait faire ce qu'il voudrait à cet instant, et que Ban le ferait en dépit de la douleur physique qu'il ressentait. Ginji brisa le baiser avec un souffle irrégulier et fixa Ban avec étonnement.

"Ban-chan tu as… Comment… ?" Ginji trébucha sur ses mots, sachant qu'ils étaient vrais, mais les trouvant difficile à croire. "C'est toi qui t'est lié à moi, pas vrai ?"

"Ah," Ban soupira, ne se soucia même pas de nier. "Tu vois, tu seras toujours plus fort en étant toi-même que Raitei. Lui il est plus facile à tromper." Ban passa ses bras dans le cou de Ginji et l'attira pour un autre baiser.

Les pensées de Ginji s'entremêlèrent. Ce n'était pas bon. Ban était plus fort ; il devait être celui ayant le contrôle sur tout cela. Tout ce pouvoir, le pouvoir du roi des sorcières. Ban était le plus fort, il était celui qui savait garder son self-control, s'avait diriger ses pouvoirs et faire ses propres choix, même au milieu d'une transformation en dépit de cette région de faible équilibre mental ou Ginji les avaient entraînés tous les deux. Une personne comme lui devait avoir le contrôle. Pas moi, pensa Ginji. Pas un monstre comme lui. Il savait qu'on ne pouvait pas faire confiance au pouvoir du château infini, il l'avait encore prouvé la nuit dernière. Ginji s'éloigna du baiser de Ban, toujours choqué par les implications. "Ban-chan, il faut arranger ça," dit-il doucement.

Ban lança un regard noir à Ginji. "Arranger quoi ?"

"C'était censé être moi, mais toi… mais toi Ban-chan…"

"C'est toujours un lien magique Ginji, est-ce que la manière dont il est noué importe tant que ça ?"

Ginji cligna des yeux face à Ban, incapable de former de mots cohérant pour tout ce qu'il ressentait à cet instant. Il ne voulait pas cela de cette manière, il ne se faisait pas assez confiance pour avoir une telle relation avec Ban. Il aimait cela comme c'était, ou du moins la façon dont il pensait que c'était. Il ne se serait jamais attendu à ça.

Ban embrassa doucement la poitrine de Ginji. "Je croyais que tu avais dit que tu me faisais confiance, Gin."

Les pensées fusantes de Ginji retombèrent sur terre aux mots de Ban. Le brun étudiait son visage, son expression pleine d'expectation et de peur dissimulé. Ceci était important. Ban lui avait donné une importante par de contrôle sur leur relation. Ginji était assez intelligent pour réaliser que ce n'était pas un petit geste de la part de Ban. Il se pencha et embrassa Ban tendrement," J'ai confiance en toi Ban-chan." Il caressa les cheveux de Ban et reprit son amant dans ses bras, s'enroulant atour de son corps. "Je t'aime."

Un cognement résonna sur la porte. Ban l'ignora. Il se retourna dans son sommeil, se blottissant au cœur de la chaude étreinte de Ginji. Un second cognement raisonna. Ginji se réveilla," Ban-chan ?"

Ban resserra ses bras autour de son partenaire, serrant ses yeux face à la recrudescence de l'intrusion. "Ignore, Ginji." Le cognement reprit. Ginji s'assit. Ban sentit ses cheveux être caressé par les mains puissantes de son partenaire et se blottit davantage sur sa poitrine chaude. Ouvrant légèrement un œil ensommeillé, il vit Ginji qui se penchait vers lui, ses yeux sombres emplis d'inquiétude.

"Est-ce que ça va, Ban-chan," murmura Ginji. "Est-ce-que tu as encore mal ? Je suis désolé de t'avoir poussé à faire ça."

Ban grommela et referma ses yeux. "D'acc," murmura Ban sur la peau chaude de Ginji. "Je te botterait le cul plus tard." Il passa ses bras autour du torse de son Ginji et le tira vers lui. "Viens ici, on parlera plus tard."

Un coup plus fort et plus insistant résonna dans l'air. Ginji regarda en direction du son, s'agitant nerveusement. "Oubli les, viens dormir maintenant," marmonna Ban ensommeillé, ses muscles étaient douloureux lorsqu'il rallongea Ginji à côté de lui.

Ginji planta un doux baiser sur les lèvres de Ban, sa langue glissant dans sa bouche venant caresser doucement la sienne. "Cela pourrait être important," dit-il lentement. "Puis nous devrions parler plus tard."

Ban grogna en protestation alors que Ginji se levait du tas de draps déchirés et d'oreillers qu'ils avaient utilisés comme lit d'appoint sur le sol. Ban tira quelques morceaux de tissus au-dessus de sa tête, grommelant d'irritation alors qu'il regardait depuis son abri pour voir Ginji boutonner son pantalon. Ban frissonna, son corps avait toujours des problèmes pour réguler sa température après qu'il se soit transformé et l'absence de la chaleur excessive de Ginji augmentait son inconfort. Il s'enferma dans les plis du tissu, se barricadant contre la lumière de fin de matinée quant-il entendit Ginji ouvrir la porte.

"Ginji-kun, êtes-vous tous les deux en train de dormir ?" la voix de Maria semblait passablement énervé ce matin. "Oh mince, qu'est-il arrivé à ton haut ?"

"Euh, je me suis accroché dans quelque chose," mentit Ginji, incapable de cacher la déception dans sa voix.

"Il est en morceau sur le sol," dit-elle.

Ginji fit un rire embarrassé. Ban grimaça sous les draps. Il y eu une petite pause puis Maria enchaîna de sa manière joyeuse, "Tout le monde déjeune dans le hall principal, mais j'en ait gardé un peu pour vous deux dans la cuisine. Pourquoi n'allez-vous pas vous chercher une assiette avant que ce ne soit froid ?"

Ginji gesticula nerveusement sur ses pieds. "C'est vraiment gentil Maria, mais pourrions-nous prendre une douche ou quelque chose dans la même idée avant de sortir ?"

"Il y a une douche dans cette chambre Ginji-kun."

"Ouais, ah elle ne marche pas."

Ban grimaça à nouveau devant le silence de Maria. Finalement il grogna et s'assit dans son cocon de tissus. Les lambeaux de ses vêtements pendant toujours sur son corps, Ban enroula rapidement un morceau de draps autour de sa taille et appela de sa façon la plus nonchalante, "Oi Ginji, vas-y et prend un peu de bouffe. Rapporte-moi quelque chose, ok ? "

La voix de Ginji redevint soudainement joyeuse et soulagée. "Ok Ban-chan !" après tout le pouvoir qu'il avait dépensé la nuit précédente Ban savait que son partenaire devait être affamé.

La voix de Maria s'imposa. "Il y a une chambre d'invité vide du côté opposé de cette aile avec une douche. Il y a des vêtements propres pour toi et Ban-kun là-bas."

"Tu nous a apporté des vêtements Maria," répéta Ginji étonné.

"Bien sûr," s'exclama-t-elle. "Je n'ai pas pu résisté, vous êtes si mignons !"

Ginji souri, reconnaissant et serra Maria dans ses bras, la remerciant de nombreuses fois. Il commençait à sortir de la chambre quant-elle appela, "Et ne t'inquiète pas, le courant et revenu. "

Ban entendit les pas de Ginji grincer quand il s'arrêta net, puis repartit en courant.

Maria fit un pas à l'intérieur et ferma la porte derrière elle. "Tu m'a trouvé un adorable beau-fils Ban-kun."

Ban attrapa ses cigarettes et s'en alluma une avant de faire un pas dans la lumière. Maria porta une main délicatement à sa bouche, cachant le sourire qui menaçait d'apparaître quant-elle le vit pleinement. Cela l'énervait, mais il se dit qu'il valait mieux ne pas y faire attention. "Tu sais," dit-elle finalement. "Tu n'es pas celui que j'imaginais sortir dans cet état."

Des images de la nuit précédente se rejouèrent rapidement dans sa tête. Il n'avait jamais vu Ginji si agressif avant, même en tant que Raitei. Cela avait plu à Ban plus que ce qu'il aurait cru, se jeu d'être soumis et de se soumettre. Cela avait été exaltant en dépit du stress d'être constamment sur ses gardes pour prévenir le moindre signe de revirement de l'Empereur de la foudre. S'il pouvait pousser Ginji à être si entreprenant sans s'en remettre à sa forme la plus instable, Ban était certain qu'il pourrait se détendre et vraiment apprécié le physique brut et masculin dont son partenaire est capable. Cela avait été l'une des plus intimes, intense expérience de sa vie, il ne pouvait pas le regretter, mais il était laissé épuisé et, plus pour son chagrin, bien plus à portée que son partenaire. "Ginji guérit vite," marmonna-t-il finalement, se rappelant que Maria venait juste de faire un commentaire.

"J'ai vu ça," répondit-elle, l'air d'amusement sur son visage la rendait incroyablement irritante. "Quand même, il et terriblement guilleret pour quelqu'un qui viens juste de passer la nuit à te mettre dans cet état !" Ban lui lança un regard mauvais. Elle sourit puis avança une main sur son visage. Il commença à reculer, mais avec une vitesse surprenante elle attrapa quelque chose qui était collé sur sa joue. Elle tendit cette chose pour une inspection à la lumière. Une vague d'embarra passa en lui quand il vit qu'il s'agissait d'une mue d'écaille. "On dirait que tu t'y es mis tout entier. Je pense que c'est encore mieux pour toi."

Ban grogna et déambula dans la chambre. "Occupe-toi de tes affaires," rugis-il.

Ses yeux suivirent ses pas, son visage se situa en un air simple. "Dois-je en déduire votre lien princier accomplit alors ?"

Ban inhala sèchement, sa température monta. "C'était donc une conspiration !"

"Il n'a pas voulu ?"

Ban renifla.

"Tu n'as pas voulu ?

Ban lui tourna le dos silencieusement, furieux.

"Vraiment Ban-kun, ce n'est pas comme si votre relation était un secret. Revendique ton prince consort et-"

"En quoi ça te concerne," rugit Ban. "Ce n'est pas comme s'il pouvait vous donner un héritier."

"Non. Mais ton partenaire et inhabituel Ban-kun." Continua patiemment Maria.

"Tu m'en diras tant."

Elle sourit. "Il attire notre bonté. Comme une flamme."

"Pft. Plutôt comme une zappette à moustique." Ban prit une longue bouffée de sa cigarette et retourna à sa déambulation colérique ; prenant soin de bien cacher la douleur que lui avait laissé Ginji dans son corps. Il suspectait qu'il ne trompait pas la sorcière maternelle devant lui.

Maria s'approcha vers Ban et le serra dans ses bras. Il gesticula dans son étreinte, sa colère bouillant toujours sous la surface. Puis elle tira sincèrement sur l'un des nombreux morceaux déchirés qui formaient sa tunique, suspendu à son corps par un fils déchiqueté. "Je ne crois pas que tu es à t'inquiéter de ta volonté envahissant la sienne." L'humeur de Ban s'enflamma, mais il se força à rester stoïque.

Elle n'avait pas idée. Ses yeux se posèrent sur le mur le plus éloigné, suivant la direction de la ou il savait que ce trouvait Ginji, cherchant distraitement sa présence.

Les yeux de Maria s'écarquillèrent sur son visage. "C'est intéressant." Elle tendit sa paume à plat contre lui, sa main s'alluma d'un rayonnement bleu alors qu'elle fermait ses yeux sous la concentration. Ban se tendit, mais ne s'éloigna pas. Elle allait bien le découvrir tôt ou tard.

Les yeux de Maria s'ouvrirent brusquement, trouvant ce qu'elle cherchait. Ses yeux sombres rencontrèrent ceux de Ban avec un grand étonnement. "Oh, mince Ban-kun. Sais-tu ce que tu as fait ?"

Ban renifla et détourna le regard, prenant une autre bouffée dans une tentative de nonchalance. "Mets-toi en colère si tu veux. Épargne moi juste la leçon."

"Je n'ai juste jamais entendu parler de quelqu'un de ta ligné faire une chose aussi- "

"Stupide," offrit-il sèchement, recrachant un nuage de fumée.

Maria souri et jeta ses bras autour de lui avec enthousiasme. "C'est si romantique !"

"Oh mon dieu, c'est pire que toi en colère," grogna Ban sous les assauts d'affections de Maria.

"Une vraie sorcière liée à son consort C'est la chose la plus adorable et douce que j'ai entendu."

Ban grogna, sentant ses nerfs lâchés. "Laisse-moi, tu ne sais même pas ce que c'est alors ne va pas me dire ce que ça fait ou pas."

Maria regarda Ban avec sérieux. "Je sais ce que c'est."

Ban resta bouche bée de surprise. Maria plaça ses mains de chaque côté de son visage et le regarda profondément dans les yeux. "Tes yeux son juste comme les siens. Prendre soin de toi et comme prendre soin de tout mon être, parce que tu es son petit-fils."

Ban pali. "Non ! Je ne veux pas entendre ça." Il plaça ses mains sur ses oreilles et commença à fredonner un refrain monotone. "Je ne veux pas entendre parle d'histoire de sexe de vieille bonne femme."

Maria serra les poings et cogna son fils adoptif, son ego bouillant. "Espèce de crétin, nous ne sommes pas nées vielles !"

Ban frotta sa tête de mauvaise humeur. "Il y à certaines chose qu'un homme de la même famille ne devrait même pas avoir en image mentale."

Maria rit, son expression se radoucie. "Alors que ressens-tu ? Sachant que tu ne pourras jamais trahir la personne que tu aimes ?"

Les sourcils de Ban se froncèrent. "C'est donc ainsi ? Je voulais qu'il reste libre, mais je ne pouvais plus l'arrêter une fois commencé, me lié à lui était la seule chose que je pouvais faire pour l'épargner." Ban détourna les yeux de Maria, un mélange de peur et d'embarra rendant sa voix rugueuse. "N'est-ce pas créer en fonction de ce que je ressens ? Ce que je ressentais à cet instant était compliqué. Il y avait plus d'un sentiment, certains bon et pure, les autres non, et je ne suis pas sûre de ce qui était le plus fort ou quand et- oh et pourquoi est-ce que je te raconte ça."

Maria caressa les cheveux de Ban amoureusement, sa voix douce et patiente. "C'est comme ça que cela se passe entre deux personnes. Ce n'est jamais un seul sentiment, ce n'est jamais tout bon ou tout mauvais. C'est juste comme ça."

Ban soupira, étudiant le sol, peut convaincu. "Je suis sûr que j'ai tout fichu en l'air. Que suis-je pour lui maintenant ?"

"Tu es une andouille Ban. A tu seulement étudié la magie de combat ?"

"Qu'est-ce que cela est censé vouloir dire?" Ban cligna des yeux dans une surprise emprunte de colère. Il n'avait pas besoin d'être insulté par-dessus tout.

"Tu l'aime."

"Ouais."

"Cette conviction et meilleure que n'importe laquelle tu puise avoir sur ton cœur."

Ban releva la tête, enregistrant les mots, les comprenant. En face de tout ce qu'il avait gagné, il avait des difficultés à rester en colère contre elle. Il sera dans ses bras la femme qui l'avait élevé. "Merci," dis-il.

Maria retourna la rare étreinte avec une gentille tape sur l'épaule. "Ok, va donc te laver. Tu peux rester dans la chambre d'invité si tu promets de ne pas la ruiner."

Ban se détourna à la hâte et alluma une autre cigarette. "Non, nous allons repartir après le déjeuner."

Maria ricana. "Tu es trop mignon Ban-kun. Ce ne sera pas une bonne idée pendant au moins deux jours."

Ban la regarda, se sentant à nouveau inconfortablement naïf. "Pourquoi ?"

Maria le fixa avec un sourire entendu. "Tu es lié par le sang à ton prince consort maintenant."

"Et alors." Grommela Ban, n'aimant pas où cela menait.

"Tu vas te sentir appelé à renforcer le lien pendant les prochains jours et tu vas te trouver incapable de lui refuser quoi que ce soit pendant la prochaine semaine ou plus." Elle lui fit un clin d'œil. "Oui, je sais ça pour l'avoir expérimenté personnellement et oui, je sais, ce n'est pas dans les livres."

La cigarette tomba de la bouche de Ban.

Maria tapota sa joue, amusée par son expression. "Comme un bonus en plus tu peux me rendre visite plus longtemps. Ne t'inquiète pas, je ne dirais rien à Ginji-kun sur son avantage." Elle gloussa. "Aussi longtemps que tu te tiendras bien."

 _OWARI_


End file.
